Forward Motion
by zickachik73
Summary: Sodapop Curtis has always been the one who can hold the gang together, but now, when his life starts to fall apart at the seams, who will hold him together? [Rated T for language and adult themes later in the story.]
1. Standing Outside the Fire

**A/N: **Hi, guys. This is my first story, and I'm pretty excited about it. I really like to write, and I'm hoping you enjoy this as well. Please, if you feel like anything could use work or have an idea about the story line, either send me a message or leave a review. I will accept flames, though I hope I don't get any. lol. Anyway, on with the show, as it were. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Garth Brooks owns the song.**

**Ch. 1 - Standing Outside the Fire**

_We call them cool_

_Those hearts who have no scars to show_

_The ones that never do let go_

_And risk the tables being turned_

_We call them fools_

_Who have to dance within the flames_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_

_That always comes with getting burned_

_But you got to be tough when consumed by desire_

_Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire_

Soda's P.O.V.

Seventeen candles stared back at me as I drew in a breath to blow 'em out. Something caught my eye, though, and I let out a sigh instead. I looked over the cake, over the candles, over the celebration, and I saw four pairs of eyes looking at me. But it wasn't the eyes themselves that caught my eye; it was a glimmer in each. Each pair held hope and I instinctively knew that hope was for me.

I'm seventeen today, and I can hardly believe I made it here. This last year has be the roughest I've known, and that's saying a lot, I guess, coming from a greaser. But I'm here, and I'm whole, and despite a few tough breaks, bumps, and bruises, I'm loved.

I looked at Ponyboy, so tall and so strong, no longer my "baby brother" but nearing an equal. Don't tell him that though, he still thinks I can whoop him good, and I probably still can, but the day is nearing when the fight will be fair. He's a little down and out these days, but he's bright and he's quick, and despite the hell these last few months have put him through, he's a good kid. He'll be fine. God, I love that kid. So much sometimes it hurts.

Next to Pony stood my buddy Steve, and I'll admit, the placement surprised me. Steve always ragged on me for bringing the kid along, but I guess tragedy has a way of bringing out the better sides of people and helpin' you get over things you used to think were important. We might fight and bicker and wrestle a hell of a lot, but Steve's my best friend, and he always will be. He'd fight to the death for me, and I for him, just like a brother, but he was also strong in other ways. When Pony was gone and everything happened with Sandy, I don't know what I'd have done without him. He kept telling me everything would be okay. And when he said it, I felt like it might maybe happen. Maybe. Just so long as he kept sayin' it.

Darry stood tall and strong, like the rock he always thought he had to be. Only a handful of times in my life had I seen him break, and they were all in the last 12 months. He's so sure, I thought as he smiled my way. He's so sure that everything will work out for me. He's so sure that we'll have the lives we've always wanted. I only wish I could be so sure...

"Glory, Sodapop, what the hell are you waitin' for, the cows to come home? Quick, somebody call the fire department; Soda's goin' to bring them cows back!" Two-bit cackled from my left. Good ole Two-bit, I thought, as I sucked in another breath. What would we do without that laugh and those damn jokes? We'd go crazy, but we'd do it in peace, that's what.

I finally sputtered out that breath and put out all the candles at once, pointlessly wishing with all my might for things to be normal again. Stevie hit the lights and the chocolate cake in front of me made my mouth water. I guess this is it, I thought. This is my life now; no Johnny, no Dally, no Sandy. But I've got these guys, my brothers and my best friends, and I'm holdin' on to them for all I'm worth.

Maybe I'm tryin' too hard, but there's gotta be hope. I just know it.


	2. Light Years Away

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. MoZella owns the song. **

**Ch. 2 - Light Years Away**

_It's how you wanted it to be_

_It's like you played a joke on me_

_And I lost a friend in the end_

_And I think that I cried for days_

_But now that seems light years away_

_And I'm never going back to who I was._

Pony's P.O.V. 

Darry stuck his head in our door and told us to get up, but I was already awake. I'd been awake a few hours already, layin' under Soda's arm thinking. It seemed like I couldn't stay asleep for anything anymore; maybe the things I'd been through made me need less sleep?

I keep thinkin' about last night, Soda's birthday party. Steve and Two-bit came over and Darry made Soda's favorite, meatloaf. In an effort to cheer him up, he even dyed our mashed potatoes blue. Soda'd smiled at that, but he was still quiet through dinner. Of course we had chocolate cake for him, and we turned off the lights and sang - well, Two-bit, Darry, and I sang because Steve's much too cool for such a "kiddy" thing - but Soda just wasn't right. Hell, after we sang, he sat there for a good 3 minutes before he blew out the candles. I'd like to say he was making lots of wishes, but his eyes were empty, like he just forgot where he was and what was going on. That's something I'd do - I'm always forgetful, but Soda - never. He's the life of the party. He keeps everyone smiling and laughing and enjoying life, but these last few months, he hasn't been much fun. How's he supposed to make everyone else happy if he's not even happy himself?

I lifted up his arm and rolled out of bed. I got together my clothes and took a quick shower, knowing Soda's long showers would need all the hot water he could get. I ran out of the bathroom and into my room ready to pounce and wake the lazy bag of bones up, but to my surprise, and I'll admit, dismay, he wasn't there. I put down my dirty clothes and walked into the kitchen where Darry was making eggs and cutting up the leftover birthday cake.

"Mornin' Darry. Seen Soda?" I asked.

"Isn't he still in bed?"

"Nope. I left him there to take a shower, came back and he was gone." I quick did a walk through of the house and saw no sign of him until I came to the front door to peek out at the street. I didn't see nothin' but I did catch a whiff of smoke and started to wonder what was going on. I stepped onto the front porch, peeked over the side, and there was Soda, sitting in his pajamas, shirtless, smoking a cigarette.

"Christ, Soda, what're you doin'? It's freezing out here. And wait, you're smoking?" I stopped short and my mouth unintentionally gaped.

"Oh, yeah, it is cold, I guess. I hadn't noticed. I just...I should be getting in the shower, I guess," he replied.

"Soda, what's wrong?" I said, whipping around as he walked past me. "Are you oka--"

He just kept walking. Soda never did that; he never just walked away. I knew then that something was really wrong and ran in to get Darry and see what was up.

"Darry! Darry!" I heard the shower running and knew that it was safe to talk because Darry's always up and ready by the time we even roll out of bed. "Darry, Soda was outside with no shirt, smokin' like there was no tomorrow. Somethin's wrong, Dar. Soda never ignores me, but he did! He just walked right by like I hadn't asked a question at all and I just--"

"Slow down, Pony. Take a breath. Sit down and get some food." Darry's always trying to feed me more since I got back from Windrixville. I lost some weight there and more in the hospital after Johnny and Dally...well, after things changed. I'd lost some of my build and I think Darry was really worried, but this morning, I wasn't having any of that.

"DARRY!" I burst out. "Don't you give a damn that Soda's going crazy? Don't you care?!? FIX IT, DARRY!"

"Watch your mouth, kid," Darry snapped, but then softened. "Some things can't be fixed. I know Soda's actin' a little funny." I gave him a look that said "Are you crazy? He's gone mad!".

"We have to let him heal," he continued. "He lost friends like the rest of us, and he lost Sandy too. I know you know how much he cared about her. He's really hurting and we just gotta love him, even if he's being weird. Maybe even more because of it."

I stood looking unconvinced for a minute, but soon nodded my head and twisted my face into what I hoped was a smile. God, I could kill that Sandy. How could she be so cruel, so heartless? What a tramp. But I guess being angry won't solve anything. I was really worried, but I loved Soda, probably more than anything or anyone else in the world, and I'd do what I could for him. I just wish I could do more.

Just then, Soda stepped out into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the eggs Darry had set out for him. He looked at the grape jelly in front of him and let out a breath I don't think he knew he was holding. But instead of reaching for the jelly like he'd always done before, he resigned to picking up his fork and eating like a civilized human.

Yeah, I thought, I really wish I could do more. I just don't know what that "more" is.

With that, I walked to the table where Darry was setting down my food next to Soda's. I ate too, in silence, but every now and again, Darry would catch my eye and smile or ruffle Soda's damp hair in an attempt to make things normal.

"Ok, little buddy, head out and finish getting ready," Darry announced as Soda took his last bite. "Don't want to be late. And you too, Pony. Go finish getting ready for school."

We went off to finish getting dressed in our strange silence and I just knew things had to go back. They just had to.


	3. Closing Opening Time

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Semisonic owns the song. **

**Ch. 3 - Opening Closing Time**

_Closing time, every new beginning_

_Comes from some other beginning's end_

Soda's P.O.V.

I finished putting on my DX shirt and looked over at Pony who was still looking at me. I knew he was feeling bad and wishing he could say something, but really, there was nothing he could say. Nothing would bring Johnny and Dally back. Nothing could bring Sandy back from Florida or take back what she'd done to me. But I felt bad – he'd been giving me the sad eyes all morning, always looking at me when I'd glance at him, and I wanted to make him feel better so I flashed him a smile, trying desperately to make it seem genuine.

I walked out of my room with both socks and shoes on, shirt buttoned, pants zipped, and I found Two-bit and Steve in the living room. Steve kind of looked at me like I was crazy because it never happens that I'm not looking for some part of my outfit. I once found my shoe in the refrigerator – that was fun to explain to Darry. I have no idea how it got there, honest. Sometimes, I'm just crazy like that, I guess. Or at least I used to be. Now, I take off my shoes and set them under my bed when I get home. Or I leave them on. But I try to take them off because I think my brothers worry when I've got shoes on my feet in a house – it's just not me.

Anyway, Stevie was looking at me funny, like he wanted to say some smart remark about me being dressed, but he kept it to himself and asked if I was ready to go.

"Yup, let's go. Boss'll be surprised to see us in on time. Two-bit, be sure to get Pony to school on time or Darry'll skin you."

"Ok, Soda. Have a good day. Maybe we'll come see you at lunch, if we can," he replied, and I briefly wondered why he wasn't making any smart-ass remarks either.

"See ya, Pony!" I yelled as I walked out the door, still wondering about Two-bit's seriousness. I know I've been kind of down lately, but I just don't get why everyone's acting all funny. I'm fine. Everyone's been down, not just me.

Ha, bullshit, I thought as I got in Steve's car and he raced down the road to work. Bullshit. Everyone may be down, but I'm beyond down. I'm totally useless. I don't do anything and my bro—

"So, the new guy starts today, Soda," Steve said, pulling me from my thoughts. I'd actually forgotten all about the new employee at work. Our shop boss, Gary, moved back to Philadelphia when his wife had a baby, so Steve got promoted, which left his position to fill. Our boss filled it over the weekend, though we didn't get to meet the guy, and he was starting today.

We pulled into work like the devil was after us and jumped out of the car to head in. After clocking in, I heard Steve swear in the other room. Thinking he dropped something on his foot or that there was a real problem, I quick ran to see what was up.

When I turned into the shop, what met my eyes was what I least expected.

Steve was shaking hands with a girl I'd never met who was wearing a jumpsuit and whose face was smudged with grease and grime, but whose stunning features couldn't be overlooked.

"Hi," she said brightly. "I'm Sam." She reached out to shake my hand and I stepped forward to do the same.

"Sodapop," I said, and she didn't seem the least bit phased by my strange name. I liked that.

We touched, and for the first time in quite a while, I smiled. Steve looked at me and he smiled. And Sam, having no clue what was going on, smiled too.

Oh my gosh, I thought absently, I can feel.


	4. Hands Open, Arms Open

**Dislcaimer: S.E. Hinton Owns the Outsiders. Snow Patrol owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 4 - Hands Open, Arms Open**

_I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it,_

_collapse into me tired with you._

Steve's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD! Soda smiled. I'll be damned. First, I walk in here to find an absolutely gorgeous girl in a jumpsuit under the car I was working on yesterday. Then, so much better, she introduces herself to Soda and he smiles. A real smile. The kind he's famous for, none of this half-assed bullshit he's been feeding us lately. No, that was real.

Coming out of my excited stupor, I saw that they were both just standing there, looking at each other, hands still clasped. "So, Sam," I began, hoping to wake them both up, even as much as I loved the awkward pause. "You're the new guy?"

Sam laughed as she took a step back, tearing her eyes from Sodapop's in what seemed to be a concentrated effort. "I don't often get called a guy, but sure! That's me," she replied confidently. "If you're like everyone else I've ever met, you'll probably laugh at me and tell me that cars are for boys and that I—"

"No!" Soda quickly put in. "Cars are for anyone who wants them and we love that you're here." He looked a little sheepish, but was still smiling.

"Well, isn't that sweet of you? Thank you," Sam replied. "I grew up with 3 brothers I desperately wanted to look tuff in front of because I was kind of a geek. So, my oldest brother, Jake, taught me to work on cars. It took me a few months to get the hang of, but after that, I could stand around with the guys and talk shop all day long. That was when barely 13, but even now, a few years down the road, I still love to talk shop," she ended with a smile.

Holy shit, I thought. This is the perfect woman. I would ask her to marry me right now if I hadn't seen that smile on Soda's face. "So how old are you now and why don't I know you? I feel like any chick with three brothers who know cars, I'd know," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I'm 17 now. I graduated school last year, though. Like I said, I'm kind of a geek. I started school early and got moved up a grade. And you probably don't know me because I moved from Oklahoma City after graduation. My mom died when I was a kid, and my dad's a rodeo nut. After I graduated, I guess he felt like I was old enough to take care of things myself, so long as I was with my brothers, and so he sold the house, bought a small one here on the East side for us kids to live in, and off he went. So, for now anyway, it's just me and the boys. Jake's 24 and he stayed in Oklahoma City. He had an apartment there anyway, and his job's all set. He works in an office doing some banking stuff. I don't really know all of what he does because I was still a kid when he left home. Toby's 22, and he lives here with us. He got a job a couple towns over managing a grocery store. He watches out for us, but he's pretty cool. I guess he knows we can take care of ourselves. Owen's 19, and he's got himself a job with a construction company. He's started making friends, but I think it's hard for him, not knowing anybody. Then there's me. I was at home, doing all the cooking and cleaning and stuff, but I really missed the cars, and havin' some extra money never hurt nobody, so here I am. Part time."

"That's great, Sam," Soda said, having intently listened to every word she said. "I live with my brothers a few streets over, and Steve here's from the east side too. We've been friends for years. There's 3 more of us you gotta meet too. Darry's my older brother, and he's a roofer. He's taken care of us since my parents died a few months ago…"

"I'm sorry, " she jumped in, looking truly apologetic.

"Naw, it's okay. Darry's doing a good job, although sometimes he's a little rough on my little brother Ponyboy. He's 14, and he got moved up a grade too, so he's in high school. Just started the 10th grade. Then there's also Two-bit. He's a wise-ass, always making jokes and stuff. He said he might stop by at lunch today with Pony. Maybe you'll get to meet them."

I smiled as Soda rambled on for another minute or so, but then realized I had a lot of work to do today, including training Sam, though she looked pretty capable. This new boss thing might be okay, I decided.

"Well, it nice talkin' and all, but we ought to be getting to work, I think." I said.

"Oh, right! Gosh, here I am blabbing away. I gotta get out and pump some gas. See ya!" Soda threw over his shoulder as he walked into the store.

"So, _boss_, what's on the schedule today?" Sam asked. "I was rebuilding that carburetor when you came, like the note on the windshield said."

Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna like this boss thing. Today is a good day.

Soda's P.O.V.

"See ya!" I called as I went to start my day, totally befuddled on what the hell just happened. Did I really just talk? Did I smile? Why didn't it hurt? My god, I must be going crazy.

I opened the register, turned on the pumps, all like every other day these last few months, but I felt totally different. I felt. I hadn't felt in a long time, and here I was getting all these happy thoughts and vibes, all because of some pretty girl? No, Sam wasn't just pretty, although she definitely was that. No, she was gorgeous, beautiful even, not just pretty.

As I finished my regular chores for the morning, my mind wandered to the red-headed beauty just a room away. I'm not real tall, but she was a good head shorter than me, maybe 5' 3" or so. Her hair was long, down most of her back from what I could tell, and had a real pretty natural curl to it. It didn't look like she'd done much with it, and I think I liked that about her. She wasn't fussing to look good; she was going to work. Her face wasn't all painted like other greaser girls, and her jumpsuit was much more practical and sensible than the shit I usually see in here. Her skin was pale, almost porcelain colored and I wanted to touch it.

Damn! Did I just think that? I haven't felt this way in months. Girls come here every day, some more conventionally pretty than Sam, and they throw themselves at me in short skirts and heels, and all I've thought for months is how none of them will ever compare to Sandy, how Sandy was different and I'll never get over her.

But Sam? She really is different. I can just tell.

God, it feels good to feel again. Life is looking up.


	5. Movin' On

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Rascal Flatts own the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 5 - Movin' On**

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons _

_Finally content with a past I regret _

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness _

_For once I'm at peace with myself _

Soda's P.O.V.

I felt like the day was dragging on as I went about my business. I'd pump gas, ring up customers, take their money, wander around. Then I'd do it all over again. Daytime is mostly pretty slow, but it's a good time to get the shop work done. So I took that time to restock and refill, even cleaned a bit here and there.

I hadn't seen a customer in a good 5 mintues, so I decided to head back to the shop and see how things are going. As I stepped in, Sam turned and smiled at me and the nervous energy I'd been missing lately suddenly came back to me, all in a heap. I grunted my greeting and went over to investigate.

For the first time in a long time, I gave the roller that Steve was working on under the car a good hard push and sent him flying across the floor of the shop, much to his dismay. He managed to stop himself before he went flying into the tire directly behind him, and I expected him to come over and wallop me a good one, but he didn't. He shot up like a bat out of hell and grinned about as wide as I've ever seen.

It didn't hit me until Sam and I burst into hysterics how hard I'd really been taking things and how much it affected the people that I love. I decided right then and there, hunched over laughing at my best friend, that I was done being sad. I was done being down and hurting the people I love. It's not right, and it's not gonna happen anymore.

"So," I started, "what's going on in here?"

Sam stepped forward and started to babble on about all the things she'd done that day, how she school Steve in rebuilding a carburetor but how he could rip hubcaps off better than anyone she'd ever known, and how that was sayin' something.

I felt a bit of a tease session coming on, part of my fun nature, I guess, and with a smile said, "Glory, girl, you can talk! I ain't never met someone who can ramble on like you, 'cept maybe Two-bit, but I think you've even got him beat."

At that moment, I heard a loud crash from the other room and scrambled out of the shop with Steve and Sam close behind, only to find Two-bit himself running around the store chasing after the chocolate bars he'd knocked over. Ponyboy was behind him looking embarrassed, but amused, nonetheless.

Two-bit shot up when we came in and quickly turned red. "Well, jeez, if I knew all I had to do was knock over a display to meet a gorgeous girl, I'd have been here a long time ago!"

Now it was Sam's turn to be red in the face, and she did so in a manner much more graceful than Two-bit. She stuck out her hand like she had this morning and again in her bright voice said, "Sam. Nice to meet you."

"Two-bit," came the reply, and a polite handshake.

"And you are?" she asked, directing it Pony's way.

"Ponyboy." That boy was too quiet. But right now, I think he was more astonished because he was looking at me like I had 2 heads, only briefly looking at Sam to answer her question. "Soda? Soda! How are you? Are you having a good day? What's going on?"

I smiled and laughed and his astonished face only became moreso. And for the first time in some months, Ponyboy looked really happy, even if we were picking up chocolate bars off a dirty floor. It sure was nice to see him happy.

I spent the next 20 minutes or so listening to Two-bit and Sam banter back and forth, sharing stories and jokes, laughing a lot. Pony interjected more than I'd heard him in quite some time and even Steve looked happier than normal. And when Pony and Two-bit left, I felt a smile creep across my face because I knew things were on their way back to normal, all because of a girl I never expected to meet. Now I just had to figure out why.

The rest of the afternoon passed pretty quickly, with me thinking about lots of stuff and Steve and Sam doing their thing in the shop. It was nearing 5 so I started cleaning things up and doing the end-of-day routine. Wonder what Darry's making for dinner, I thought absently. Maybe Sam would like to come? I'd sure like to get to know her.

When 5-o' clock finally rolled around, I washed up and headed into the shop to get Steve. When I saw Sam again, it was like my heart stopped. I couldn't get enough of this feeling!

"Steve, it's 5. Let's go. Darry's making dinner tonight."

"Alright," he replied. "I'll go wash up." And off he went, leaving Sam and I to ourselves in the grungy shop.

"So, Sam," I began tentatively, shaken by the fact that I was nervous. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I've got a load of laundry with my name all over it," she replied. "Not too exciting, huh?" She laughed.

What an amazing laugh. I think I could listen to it all day long.

"Would you like to come to our house for dinner? It probalby won't be anything real special, but Darry's a pretty good cook. He doesn't have my abilities with food coloring, though. The food might be boring." I paused to let the idea of colored food sink in, but it seemed like Sam was no stranger to the idea.

"Blue mashed potatoes are my favorite!" She squealed.

Oh my god, I think I'm in love. Seriously.

"Well, then you'll have to come over some night I'm cooking, but you're welcome tonight too. The gang will probably show up, so you can see Two-bit again. Darry and Pony will be there for sure."

"Well," she started, a bit hesitant, "I guess that laundry can wait. My brothers won't be home until late tonight, so dinner sounds great! Plus, I'd like to meet this Darry, if he thinks he can take care of a guy like you and Pony too. Must be a brave man." She paused, seeming to think about that bravery. Then an evil smirk overtook her face. "Or a crazy one!"

With that, she flounced out of the room before I could grab her and...well, I don't know what. But she was gone in a jiffy, in the back washing up with Steve.

This is going to be an interesting night.


	6. Fools Rush In

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Elvis owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 6 – Fools Rush In**

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_

Sam's POV

After I finished washing up and changing out of my jumpsuit and into my jeans, I took a long look in the mirror, suddenly cursing the fact that I hadn't brought any makeup or hair stuff. I guess it had to be good enough, because I heard Steve yell from down the hallway that they were leaving without me if I didn't get my butt into high gear.

I quick grabbed my bag and ran down the hallway to the exit, not wanting to be left behind, but more not wanting to make anyone wait on me either.

"See, I told you that'd work," Steve directed his snide remark at Soda.

"Sorry," I said, hopefully not looking as embarrassed as I felt.

"No problem, Sam. Steve here just has a growling stomach and can't seem to find the patience to let you be." Soda replied, obviously annoyed at Steve's comment. "Let's get going. It's only a few blocks, but we don't want to be going after dark. Have you learned about the Socs yet, Sam?"

I had no idea what a Soc was, so I shook my head and kept my mouth shut.

"Oh," Soda continued, "they're just the stupid rich kids from the west side. They drive fancy cars and go to social clubs and jump greasers for fun."

"Greasers?" I was really confused.

"Yeah, that's us and anyone else from the east side without a trust fund. Of course, when they're drunk, Socs come up with all kinds of other names for us too." Soda said, a little more amused than Steve, who was muttering something about Socs being "dirty, rotten, no-good…." and other colorful words.

"Well, I'm not one for fighting in general, but if any rich bastard thinks he can try his macho crap with me, he'll find another thing comin'." I smiled at Soda's surprise. "I grew up with brothers, you're forgetting."

A look of understanding passed over his eyes and he smiled once again. "Well, if I've got anything to do with it, they won't be touching you." His face blushed, just slightly, and then he ambled over and slung and arm around my shoulder. I patted his hand in a grateful gesture, and fought back the urge to fix my hair.

We walked up to a small-ish house, none too fancy but nicer than most in the neighborhood, with a nice front porch and an inviting feel. The boys opened the gate and walked through and Soda held it open for me to walk through too. We climbed the steps and I heard voices inside.

"Two-bit, lay off! You've got 50 pounds on him, of course you're gonna win if you sit on him!" A gruff voice, but one filled with caring for whoever was getting sat on, I noticed.

Soda ran in and took a flying leap at Two-bit, who was seated squarely on Ponyboy's back, awaiting a second chastisement, apparently. Steve jumped on the pile as Ponyboy stood up and jumped on top of Steve, and a moment later a mountain of a man walked in to break up the obvious hysterics. He stopped short when he saw me, though, and it became obvious that he didn't know I was coming.

The boys stopped wrestling and Soda stood up to introduce me. "Sam, this is my oldest brother, Darry. Darry, Sam just started today at work. She just moved here from Oklahoma City. Sorry I didn't call. I forgot."

Darry looked a little shell shocked, but not really at my presence. He seemed surprised that Soda jumped in on the games and also that he'd been the one to introduce me. It seemed a little funny to me, but I figured I just didn't know the family dynamics and decided to try and ease the strange silence. "Hi!" I stuck my smallish hand out to shake Darry's huge one. "Nice to meet you. Thanks so much for the dinner invite, not that you knew about it or anything. But yeah. You know. Thanks!" Oh my gosh, that was awkward. Come on, Sam! It's not as if you don't know any boys. Although, it might be true that you don't' know any better looking boys than these.

"Hi, Sam. I'm glad you could make it. I'm just making baked chicken. If I knew we were having company," he threw a dirty look Soda's way, "I'd have made something a little nicer."

"Chicken's good with me." I replied.

We all sat down in the living room, save Darry and Ponyboy, who had been elected, or rather voluntold, to set the table. The conversation came easily and I already felt at home in this place. Two-bit was cackling on about some blonde he had met at school and Steve was talking about his girlfriend, Evie, who I had met earlier that day.

"So, Sam, what about you?" Two-bit asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. It's just me. It's hard to have a boyfriend with brothers as protective as mine. Plus, I don't know many people here."

"Oh, well, those brothers of yours are no excuse," Soda said. "The right guy wouldn't be afraid. Brothers aren't so scary, are they Darry?" he called into the kitchen.

"You'll find out how scary they are if you don't watch your mouth, little buddy."

I loved that Darry had a nickname for Soda. Glory, if I thought about it hard enough, I liked a lot of things about Soda and the rest of the guys. I really felt like I belonged.

"Dinner's ready, guys!" Darry called, interrupting me from my thoughts.

And dinner, it turned out, was fantastic. The food was great and the conversations flowed easily from one subject to the next. When we were done, we all took our dishes to the sink, and I volunteered to do them, wanting to help out.

"No, Sam, really it's fine," was Darry's reply to my offer.

"Really, I insist," I said. "It's the least I can do after a great dinner like that.

Soda volunteered to help, and off we went to the kitchen.

As we were washing our dishes, I felt the attraction even more to this happy-go-lucky guy that I was quickly getting to know. He told me that he recently lost two of his best friends and one hell of a story surrounding their deaths. He talked about his parents and how Darry looked like his dad but was like their mom in nature. He said that he looked like his mom but had more of his dad's personality. He said that Ponyboy was a perfect blend of both, and he couldn't wait to see how he turned out. Apparently, Pony was taking his best friend's death pretty badly and was having some issues in school.

We talked for the 45 minutes it took us to do the dishes and continued in the living room after Steve and Two-bit had left. Darry had gone to his bedroom to do something and Pony was in his doing homework.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was 9:45 and realized that my brothers would be home now. "Oh goodness, I had no idea it was so late! I've really gotta get going," I said, standing up.

Soda stood too and told me to wait, that he'd get Darry's keys and drive me home.

He returned a moment later and put his hand on the small of my back to usher me out the door. There was an electricity of attraction at his touch, and I couldn't help but shudder. He opened the door of an old, beat-up truck and got in his side and started the car.

The 10 blocks or so home were relatively silent, save my soft singing to Elvis on the radio. I pointed out my house and Soda stopped the truck.

"Thanks so much for coming over tonight. I think my family likes you. It's like you belong there. And I'm glad you like Elvis." Soda said with a bit of a pink tinge to his features.

"I really like your family, Soda. I'm so glad I could meet them. And Elvis is amazing," I replied. "I should be getting in, though. My brothers will wonder what happened to me. And they'll be hungry."

Then, on impulse, I stretched over the seat of the truck and pressed my lips to Soda's cheek, almost on his lips. I'm sure my face must have turned bright red, then, because his did, but a huge grin broke out and spread from ear to ear.

"I, uh, I've gotta go. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, I hopped out of the truck, leaving a babbling Soda, and jogged to my front door. I gave him a little wave and stepped inside to find that neither of my brothers was home yet, so I went to the kitchen to start them a quick meal, humming that Elvis song all along.

Sodapop Curtis, I thought, what are you doing to me? I think I like it.


	7. In My Life

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. The Beatles own the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 7 – In My Life**

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

Soda's P.O.V.

Climbing up the steps, it barely occurred to me that I really didn't want be getting home. I felt like this day was perfect, and the ending the best of all. I felt like myself. I felt alive again. Would walking inside change that? I didn't think so, but I didn't want to risk it.

Overwhelmed by what I was feeling and thinking, I sat on the porch and for once looked at the stars Pony was always talking to me about. I was just thinking about life and how much and how quickly it changed when I heard the front door open and turned to see Darry walking towards me.

"Hey, little buddy."

"Hey."

For a long moment, it was silent. Then I felt Darry's arm slip around my shoulders, and I knew I wouldn't have to tell him. He knew I was changing. But the fact that I didn't have to made me want to tell him even more.

"Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I'm me again."

"I can tell."

More silence. But not awkward silence, just comfortable silence, kind of like in the truck with Sam.

But eventually, he spoke. "I like her."

"Me too," came my reply.

"I want her to come around some more. I think the guys like her, and Pony babbled on about her after she left. She's good for you. Be good for her, okay, little buddy?"

"Okay, Darry."

It was silent for a moment or two longer, and then we both rose and went inside.

The minute I stepped in the door, I began regretting the choice. The guys, save Steve, since he knew her already, came flying at me with questions and smiles and snide remarks. Two-bit, in true Two-bit fashion, started in first.

"So, Soda, what's going on with the girl? It's not every day you bring some broad home to meet the family, so as it is. Don't get me wrong, she's nice. I might even consider breaking my blonde rule if she weren't yours, but I'm surprised."

"Shut up, Two-bit. She's not mine. She's a friend," I said, aware that my ears were probably turning red from my slight embarrassment. "Plus, that girl's too good to fall for someone like you," I added for my pride's sake.

"Ooooooh! All defensive. Sure, she's not yours." He laughed.

Pony, who had been smiling ear to ear behind Two-bit, then spoke. "She's really nice, Soda."

Oh, Pony. My dear sweet Pony.

"Thanks. I think so too."

Two-bit continued to babble for some time, but rather than listen, I went in the kitchen to make some chocolate cake since we were almost out. I felt a little like I was on auto-pilot, but not near to the extent I'd been feeling for the last few months. It was comforting more than numbing, just going about my business.

While the cake was baking, our house calmed down a considerable amount. Two-bit went out to rustle up some booze and some blondes. Steve went home to collect on the bribe money he was sure his dad would give him for yelling at him last night. Darry went off to bed, and Pony was in our room, probably doing homework. After the timer went off, I took the cake out and found myself exhausted. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost midnight, I decided to leave the icing til morning and headed off to bed.

Inside our room, Pony was indeed studying. I was never real good at school, so I never really offered to help, but I felt like I'd probably hurt Pone pretty good these last few weeks so I thought it would be good to talk.

"Pone?"

"Yeah," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Homework. Why?" He looked up, seeming a bit confused.

"Just wonderin'," I paused, mostly because I didn't know what to say next. "Been a while since we talked, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. Gimme a few minutes, and then we can talk. I just have to finish up a couple problems. I'm almost done. Ugh, I hate math."

I smiled. God, I had missed that kid, so responsible, even if he's a little absent-minded. "Okay," I said, and bounced off to wash the grease out of my hair before bed. Grease all over your pillow is a very gross thing.

I came back and stripped down to my boxers, climbed into bed. Pony was finished with his math and came back from the bathroom a few minutes later. He turned out the light and jumped into bed too, turning to look at me. We sat in silence, neither of us really knowing how to start, which upset me. It shouldn't be like that. You should never feel like that with your brothers.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore, Soda, and I hate it." Leave it to Pony to say what needs to be said.

"I know, kiddo, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I reached out and put my hand on Pony's shoulder, as if somehow that could show him what I was feeling.

"But you're back now? You're gonna be the old you again?" Ponyboy sounded a lot younger than he was. And worse, he sounded sad, disappointed in me.

"Yeah, I'm back. It was really hard, Pony, without Sandy. I really loved her," I stopped, thinking my voice might break if I went on. After I regained my composure, I decided to find out what he really thought of Sam. "So, you really like Sam?"

"Yeah, I do. I really like her. I hope she doesn't hurt you. But she doesn't seem like the type. She seems a lot like Cherry, like there's more going on in her than you can see. But she seems like a lot of fun and I think she likes us too. You really like her, huh?"

"I think so. When I first looked at her, I felt something, Pone. I felt. I feel like I haven't felt in forever, like I've just been on autopilot or something. And I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me feel alive."

"I know what you mean about the autopilot. I feel like that sometimes. I never though it'd be this hard." Pony's voice cracked, and I knew he was going to cry, so I reached out and pulled him to me in a tight hug. "I miss him so much, Soda. I miss Johnny. Hell, I even miss Dally."

"I know, baby, I know," I said and stroked the hair he couldn't wait to grow back. "I miss them too."

I just kept stroking his hair and holding him. A few minutes later, his breathing slowed into a steady rhythm and I knew he had fallen asleep. I let him go and scooted him over to his side. Turning back over, I threw an arm over his shoulders and closed my eyes, thinking of that half-kiss Sam had sent my way.

God, that girl can make me grin. I almost don't know what do to with her. But I can't wait until tomorrow to find out.


	8. AntiGravity Love

**A/N - **I never realized how addicting reviews would be. I really like to write, so when I started this, I just wanted to see if I could do it. And to a degree, I still do. But I love getting your reviews and hearing what you think of it. Please - continue. I smile and/or laugh every single time I get a little "bot" email. :)

Also, I know this story is a little slow moving. I like to illustrate with words the little things in life. I feel like there are a hundreds of stories on ff that are like, "Hi, I love you. Let's sleep together. Oh no! I'm pregnant. Let's get married, or you leave town." But that's not how real life is, or at least not for most people. So this is supposed to be realistic, or at least more realistic than that.

So yeah, I think that's all. Oh wait, I also want to thank all my reviewers, especially _marsonfire_ for all her faithful reviews. You're amazing. Ok, that is all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Incubus owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 8 – Anti-Gravity Love**

_Call you on the tin can phone,_

_We rendezvous at a quarter-to_

_and make sure we're alone._

_I think I've found the way_

_for you and I to finally be free._

Soda's P.O.V.

Morning came way too early, but I got up when I heard Darry threaten that if we we "weren't up in 2 minutes, he was getting a pitcher of water and coming in". It wasn't as hard as it had been in the past to get out of bed; I guess it was because there was something to hope for.

I shook Pony gently to help him avoid the wrath of Darry, but there was no waking that boy up when he wanted to be sleeping. I resigned that he'd have to experience the promised water and went to get in the shower.

Now, I really like showers. I take my ditzy old time getting clean and usually stay in until someone pounds on the door because they need the bathroom. It's the only time I can really stay still if I'm awake; it's my unwind time, I suppose.

But sure as shootin', I heard Pony pounding on the door, grumbling about being wet. I smiled to myself and hurried it along, walking out with only a towel tied around my waist.

Seeing that it was seven minutes to eight, I ran to my room, hearing Steve, who I suppose had come in while I was in the shower, shouting, "Soda! We're gonna be late!" I found my pants, pulled them on, and kept looking for my shirt.

"Darry! Seen my shirt?" I called into the kitchen.

"Yup. It's in your closet, on the right."

"Thanks!" I pulled it on and buttoned it up. I finally dug up some socks, although they weren't matching and put them on. One shoe was under my bed, which I quickly put on and ran to the living room, looking for the other one.

"Shoe!" I cried, still running like a maniac. The guys looked at me from the breakfast table and smiled, pointing at the door, next to which I found my shoe sitting, like it was waiting for me.

After I was fully dressed, hat and all, I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a huge spoonful of eggs from the pan on the stove and grabbed Steve by his sleeve, dragging him toward his car.

"You know, buddy, if you're not careful, I'm gonna think you're excited to go to work or something. I couldn't think why you'd be excited to go to work. I mean, it's not as if there's anything new or fun or exciting or beautifully red-headed there," he drawled, ignoring the look of death I sent him.

"Shut up, Steve. I just don't want to get fired," I grumbled.

"Yup, okay," he replied, clearly not believing me.

We pulled into work and I was surprised to see everything closed up, waiting for us to come along. As Steve opened up the shop, I started about my morning chores, clearly disappointed. Where was she?

A minute later, I remembered her comment about only being Part-Time, and I shook my head. I ran around like an idiot for nothing. She's taking Steve's job, and he was in school last year so he worked afternoons. Maybe I'm the absent-minded one. I totally forgot.

Consequently, the day passed slowly. The day hours at work are always kind of slow, but today seemed to drag on. I kept looking at the clock, willing it to be 3 o'clock, but I suppose its will was stronger than mine, because it just kept ticking faithfully.

Pony and Two-bit stopped by at lunch again and Pony told me the story of getting drenched in bed. I had to laugh at the kid; he was so upset about it, but if he could have taken a step back, I think he would have seen the hilarity of it all too. Two-bit was just starting in with the Sam comments when Evie walked in, so I gave him a dirty look, not wanting her to know right away that I was interested in someone else. I think she was still upset about how Sandy left, and though she wasn't the nicest girl, I didn't really want to rub it in her face.

It got awkwardly quiet for a minute, like no one really knew what to say since the flow of conversation got interrupted, but then Evie spoke, surprising us all.

"So, I really like Sam. She seems sweet."

Evie was a greaser girl. She smoked more than Pony, smacked her gum when she talked, wore skirts too short and makeup too dark, wasn't afraid of a fight, and was the kind of girl that mothers warn their sons about – a little loose and a little wild. All in all, she was perfect for Steve, because he found every one of those qualities attractive. But no one, I repeat, NO ONE expected her to comment on, let alone LIKE, a sweet girl like Sam. Usually, she chews up her type and spits 'em out.

"Yeah," I started hesitantly, not exactly sure of what to say. "She's really nice. She had dinner with us yesterday and I think everyone likes her." I looked around for some support, still unsure of the situation.

Two-bit and Pony nodded and grinned silently, while Steve took the opportunity to whisper something in Evie's ear that made her grin from ear to ear and they soon walked back to the shop.

Pony, looking at his watch, decided it was time to go and pulled Two-bit toward the door.

"Pony, wait." He stopped.

"What, Soda? I've gotta go."

"Do you think I should ask Sam on a date?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure, but seeing as how you just met her yesterday, you might wanna wait a few more days. Or weeks," he added absently. "I gotta go. Bring her again for dinner. Or we can go to the Dingo or the Double this weekend. See ya!"

He pushed Two-bit, who was opening his mouth to say something, and left, leaving me with what I considered a good suggestion, and I was still thinking on it when Sam walked in a few hours later.

"Hey, Sam!" I said, smiling.

A blush crept up her cheeks and stayed. "Hey, Soda."

I walked with her back to the employee's break room, and noticed as she put her jumpsuit on over her clothes that she had still forgone all hair products, putting her hair up in a ponytail, but had brushed a little makeup on. Not too much; if I hadn't been looking, I probably wouldn't have noticed it, but it made me feel better, thinking of the extra time I'd spent on my hair this morning with Pony still banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm glad you're here," I said, breaking the silence.

"Well, it **is** my job, you know?" She said, a little flirt in her voice. "Plus," she went on, "there's this really cute guy I met yesterday, who has an awesome group of friends. And he's here, so I figured it would be worth my while."

"Oh? Who's that? You know his name?"

"Steve," she giggled, and ran out of the room.

I chased her down the hallway and grabbed her, toppling to the ground over her in a mess. See, some people can get away with things like that. They can topple and land perfectly placed over their prey, creating a romantic moment, but not me. Nope. I knocked my head on a cart in the hallway and landed flat on my chest, knocking the air out of me. She was on her butt, laughing, and I laid on the ground, trying to regain a regular breathing pattern and nursing the beginnings of a very big headache.

She was still giggling a minute or two later when the bell rang, telling us there were customers. Realizing, I wasn't getting up to get it, Steve walked out the door and saw us in a heap on the floor, Sam _still_ laughing. "Don't worry, guys. You stay right there," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll get these paying customers."

"Ok, Steve-o, have fun!" I said, finally getting to my feet. When we stood up, she noticed a quickly-forming lump on the side of my head and immediately stopped laughing.

"Soda! I didn't know you whacked your head. Go sit down, I'll get some ice," she said, suddenly very worried.

I went to the front room and sat at the register, waiting for her to come back with ice. When she did, I stuck it on my forehead, taking advantage of her close proximity by putting an arm around her waist. She smiled, clearly not bothered by my forward move, and I returned with a trademark grin.

"Sam," I started, taking note that we'd spent 15 minutes fooling around in the hallway. "I have a question for you, before you scamper off to work with Steve."

"Ok, shoot."

"Would you maybe like to go out on Friday night? I was thinking of going to the Dingo for dinner and then to the Nightly Double, a drive-in movie theater in town. Pony and Two-bit will probably come and Evie and Steve might come too. Darry usually stays home, but I was thinking it might be a good time to get to know us better." I stopped, realizing that in my nervousness, I was babbling.

"Well…" she began, looking a little less happy than she had a minute ago. "I would love to, Soda. I really would. But there's one problem."

My heart sunk. No problems, I thought, no problems! Things are going well.

She went on. "My brothers are kind of protective and probably wouldn't like me going out with a bunch of guys they don't know in a strange town. They might lock me up if I even asked them for permission." She smiled, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"That's no problem at all," I countered. "I'll just meet them."

"Ummm…okay?" She said hesitantly. "Well, I guess you could come over for dinner, if you'd like. Tonight and tomorrow are probably pretty busy, but Thursday would probably work. We get off here at 5 so, maybe 7ish. I'll have to check with them of course."

"Thursday at 7 sounds perfect to me." I said agreeably, then put on a goofy mean face. "Now go get to work!" I growled.

She laughed and walked off toward the garage to join Steve. Taking a minute to rub my sore head, I stood and stepped outside to take care of some customers just pulling in. Lordy, I thought, if all my problems were that easy to take care of, my life would be charmed.


	9. West Side

**A/N – **Good news for you fans: This is the longest chapter ever and probably my most fun to write! I had such a good time. We're at around 12,500 words already! I'm really enjoying this, and I hope that you do too. I'm still looking for a beta reader as my plot thickens so let me know if you want to be it. Thanks. ENJOY!!!!

_This chapter is dedicated to greaserslady who was my first fan! She was the first one to list me as a favorite author and she's been awesome with reviewing and giving me her opinion. Thanks, Danielle! This one's for you. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. CocoRosie owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 9 – West Side**

_I'll wait for you until the streets become sand_

_And all the cellings in new york have come down_

_I'll wait for you until the stars dominate the skies again _

Sam's P.O.V.

Thursday morning dragged on as I did my chores and straightened up the house. I heard from Steve that meatloaf was Soda's favorite food, green was his favorite color, and Elvis was his favorite singer. So, yesterday I had gone to the store, bought all the fixin's for dinner and an Elvis album to play. My brothers were a little wary of this whole thing, but they were glad that I was bringing him home before going off gallivanting with him. Soda had the go ahead, and everything was set. It was all falling into place, and I was a nervous wreck.

I tried to use my energy effectively, though. The house was spotless. Dinner was all pre-made so I could throw it in the oven after work. I had an outfit picked out and laid out on my bed. The laundry was caught up; the bathroom was scrubbed. Like I said before, grocery shopping was done. And I was exhausted.

But, like clockwork, when three o'clock rolled around, I was walking into the DX station, clocking in. And also, like clockwork, Soda followed me down the hallway, threatening to tickle me. It was like a game. The moment I stepped in the door, it started. The moment stepped out and we started our walk home, it was over. He never wanted to joke and play too much while we were walking. It was getting dark earlier and he wanted to keep aware of the Socs. I had yet to have a run-in with them, nor had anyone else while I had been here, but I didn't want to push my luck, so I let him be.

When we got to my door on Thursday night, I waved a quick goodbye and sent him on his way to clean up, telling him to be back at 7. He smiled that heart-stopping grin and bounced down the road as I walked in and put dinner in the oven.

I carefully set the table for four, with Soda to my left, in case I needed to protect him. I'd never really had a boyfriend before, mostly because they had never gotten past this stage when my dad was around. It didn't really make sense to me – if he didn't care enough and could leave me in a strange town and not ever call or worry if I was okay, why couldn't he relax enough to leave the guys I like alone? I never like bad guys; I'm not one of "those girls".

Thinking about this was just getting me angry and I hoped that the boys would be nice. They were upstairs getting cleaned up and ready now.

I nervously glanced at the clock: 6:40. Dinner was almost done, table was set. Oh my gosh! I had to go get changed.

I ran up to my room and took another look at the outfit I had chosen. The black dress came to my knee and had no frills, just like me. It swayed softly when I walked, but was simple and elegant, exactly what I was looking for. My ballet flats were also black, with a bit of lace around the edging on the top. A single strand of pearls that were my mothers would hang around my neck and I would put my wild curls back in a simple braid, maybe even leaving a few out to frame my face. Simple makeup in light colors would work just fine too.

I felt so out of place after I put the outfit on. It wasn't me. I liked jeans and tee shirts, getting dirty and working on cars. But, I had to admit, I looked nice. Exactly the look I was going for – grown up, but still innocent; attractive and not trashy.

At that point, Toby yelled up the stair quite loudly, "SAM! Your little timer just went off. Get your ass down here and finish up. I'm hungry!"

Oh, brothers. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

I walked down the steps and ran into the kitchen for all my final preparations. But when I walked in, I stopped. My brother looked at me and his mouth opened.

"Sam," he started, "you look….you look….wow."

I blushed. Toby was never very complimentary, and especially not about how I look. He didn't take the time to notice things like that usually, and it was nice to have him actually see me for a change.

"What are you babbling about, brother?" Owen asked as he walked in. He also stopped short when he saw me. "Damn! Sam, you look great. This boy better be something…"

With another blush creeping up my face, I muttered a simple "thanks", trying to conceal my excitement and moved about the kitchen getting things done.

Realizing I only had 2 minutes to get this out, I pulled both Toby and Owen into the kitchen and started my warning. "Now, you listen, boys. Sodapop," they cringed at his name, "is a very nice boy, from a good family that has had some hard times. Don't you embarrass me, embarrass him, threaten him, hurt him, say anything off color about his name, try to be overly intimidating…"

"Sam, stop. We'll be nice," Owen said with his easy smile.

"Speak for yourself there, little buddy," interjected Toby.

I shot him another warning glance, and he seemed to soften a bit, but still grinned a daunting, ear-to-ear, "I'm-gonna-have-so-much-fun-with-this" grin.

As I was pulling out my meatloaf and putting it on the table, the doorbell rang. Not wanting to let my brothers get it for fear of the sending Soda away, I ran to the door, forgetting my hands were still covered with potholders. When I opened the door, Soda's grin reminded me and I quickly slipped them off as he stepped into the dark hallway.

"Hi, Sam. Thanks for inviting me," he said quickly wrapping me in a hug.

Realizing my brothers took notice of this, I stepped away, even if I was in heaven with his arms around me, and I smiled. "You're welcome. Please come in and sit down. Dinner's all ready."

As we stepped into the dining room, I introduced my brothers to him and thankfully, the handshakes were all polite and there was no bone breaking.

"I'm just going to go get the rest of dinner. I'll be right back," I said, quickly moving toward the kitchen.

"I'll help you," said Soda, following me close behind.

When we got in the door, he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind and whispered softly in my ear, almost growling, "You look gorgeous, Sam. Absolutely perfect and beautiful."

I turned to him, quickly kissing his cheek, and pulled away, still deathly afraid of being "caught" by my brothers. "Thanks. You look good too," was the only reply I could stammer out in my flushed embarrassment. And he did look good. He had a dark pair of jeans on with a white button-down shirt. His hair had less than half the amount of grease in it that it usually had and he smelled freshly-showered and felt clean-shaven.

Handing him a bowl of green beans, I sent him back in and followed him out with the mashed potatoes. We were seated and I served everyone in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Toby just sat at the head of the table looking a bit menacing while Owen and Soda either didn't notice or pretended not to, though, I could bet that neither noticed. They're both pretty easy-going like that. They expect that people will like them, and are shocked when some don't.

Eventually, though, conversation drifted forward, with Soda answering my brothers' questions with an unexpected, albeit much appreciated ease. I think that put Toby at rest a little more and he eventually relaxed out of interrogation mode into fun brother mode. They talked about cars and jobs and life back in Oklahoma City. Owen talked about Jake and my dad, reminding Soda subconsciously, I think, that there were more men to deal with, should my tender heart be broken. Mostly I sat in silence and enjoyed the ease around the table.

Soda kept glancing my way and smirking or winking, making my skin warm with desire and hope.

As dessert was finish, the unexpected happened.

"Toby, Owen, would it be okay if I spoke with you in private for a moment?" Soda asked, gesturing my way.

The look on my face had to be priceless, I can imagine, because Owen stifled a laugh and I excused myself to the kitchen to clean up.

This night so far had been perfect, but I don't think I'd ever been as nervous in my entire life as I was right then.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V.

"Toby, Owen, would it be okay if I spoke with you in private for a moment?"

I had been preparing for this moment for hours now, trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say and how to say it. Sam excused herself and my palms suddenly grew sweaty, even though I felt like the evening had gone well so far. Darry had given me some tips on dealing with parents, since he had dated some middle-class girls in high school with very protective parents, but this was different. These were brothers. I tried to imagine if I had a sister, what I'd want to hear, and I began.

"It's been very nice to meet you, and I want to talk with you for a minute about Sam," I said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

Owen grinned, like he didn't really need to be in this conversation but he would enjoy it all the same. Toby stared at me with a hard look, as if he was trying to judge my character by my appearance and my words.

"I really like Sam. She doesn't know that, but I do. She's fun and sweet and real and honest and I respect her for being all those things. Plus," I grinned with admiration, "not many girls can tear apart an engine like she can."

Even Toby smiled at that. Maybe he remembered teaching her.

"I would like to ask her on a date," I went on, "but first I wanted to ask your permission. If I had a sister, I'd like to have a say in what she does, and who she does it with. I won't hurt her. I'll treat her with respect. In fact, if you agree and she does too, tomorrow night, we won't even be alone. We'll be with a bunch of people at the Dingo and the Double."

"Sodapop, is it?" Toby asked. I nodded. "Well, Sodapop, Sam is our only sister. She is our baby. And she is my responsibility."

He paused. In the background, I heard an Elvis album being put on, and I couldn't help but smile. Steve told me the things he told Sam and it seemed like she was following them to a 't'.

Toby relaxed his facial expression, and I knew at this point, I was a shoo-in.

"You will treat her with respect. You will not pressure her. You will have her home by the time I say to have her home, no matter when that is. You will protect her and stand up for her, should the occasion arise. You will be a good kid. You will not get into trouble; you will not get put in the cooler." He laughed when my eyes shot up, seeing as how I'd never been in the cooler for anything. "And if you do not do these things, you will answer to me and you will not like it."

I reached out and shook his hand, then Owen's. He was still laughing.

"Thank you, I said. You won't regret it. I will do all those things, and if I don't, I'll have to answer to my brother too, so don't worry. Thank you. Thank you." I said. I couldn't help but grin. This was perfect.

The table was cleared and Owen and Toby looked tired. Seeming a little wary still, Toby spoke hesitantly. "We will go to bed now. You can ask her here, if you like. We won't interrupt. But then you should get home. It's getting late."

He looked at me pointedly as he said "get home." He was a good brother, I could tell.

With that, they stood up, climbed the stairs, and left me to my next feat.

I crept into the kitchen, and watched Sam's hips sway to Elvis crooning a song about heartbreak while she did the dishes. Maybe she's expecting the worst, I thought amused.

I slid in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her to face me. As coy as could be, and with a grin plastered to my face, I asked her, "Can I have this dance?"

She smiled, dried her hands on a dish towel, and nodded.

As I gathered her in my arms, we swayed and I smiled at her. "Don't be mad," I pleaded as I pulled her hair tie out to let her curls free.

"I'm not," she whispered a moment later.

Burying my face in her hair, I kept up the slow movement and asked her what I'd been dying to ask for the last 2 days. "So, your brothers said it's okay if you want, and I'd like to know if you'd go out with me tomorrow night. Would you?"

Not replying, she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. I shivered at the shock running through my body as she continued to do this, but after a minute or two, I pulled back, realizing I had not gotten my answer.

With what I hoped was a smile in my eyes and not the unadulterated passion I was feeling, I asked, "So, is that a yes?"

In reply, she leaned forward, pulled my head to hers, and kissed me the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced, even if her technique showed a bit of inexperience. Actually, I found that to make her even more attractive.

Then, softly, almost vulnerably, she said, "Yes, Soda. I'd love to."

I smiled, leaned down again, dipped that girl backwards and kissed her the best I knew how. Her face flushed and I knew she was happy as I was, but I needed to go if I didn't want her two brothers on my tail, not to mention Darry.

Telling her as much, I started toward the door. She followed and stepped on the porch to give a final goodbye. I hugged her and gave her a chaste kiss, turning to walk to the truck, which Darry let me borrow. She waved and went inside and as I looked back a final time, I noticed that from his window, Toby was brooding at me. When I waved to him though, he smiled, and I knew that he wasn't as tough as he was trying to be. He waved too, and I drove off, sure that tomorrow would be the best day of my life.


	10. When I Look To The Sky

**A/N - **A new longest chapter:) I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the titles to the chapters are the titles of the songs whose lyrics begin it. So, if you're wondering what song the lyrics are from, just look at the artist mentioned in the disclaimer and the title of the chapter.

Also, please note that when I begin writing a chapter, I have no idea what will be in it. I really write as I go, so if any of you have any suggestions on things you'd like to see happen or anything like that, be sure to let me know, because I'd love to hear it and i might be able to work it in, if I like it enough.

You can PM me or email me at laura. a great day, and a good thanksgiving if I don't update before then.

-Laura

* * *

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Train owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 10 – When I Look To The Sky**

_And while I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion_

_that I hope will never leave_

Soda's P.O.V.

The next morning at breakfast, the guys asked me tons of questions and I could only smile while giving them the barest of details and letting them know that Sam and I were on. We might not be officially "dating" yet, but we're well on our way, and if tonight goes well, I think I'm going to ask her to be my girl.

Work dragged on as normal, until 3 o'clock when she came in. I chased her down the hallway, tickled her mercilessly while she clocked in until she finally turned around and put her hands up.

"Uncle! You win." She relented.

"What's my prize?" I asked.

Her green eyes twinkled as she suppressed a smile, but I could take a guess at what she was thinking. Thinking the same thing, I shot her a seductive grin, slowly encircled her waist with my arms and pulled her in for a sweet, smooth, slow kiss. Glory that woman has an effect on me! When she's in my arms, I feel like there's nothing that can go wrong.

But the next minute or so proved that theory very, very wrong.

Sam's P.O.V.

When I woke up Friday, I was ready to face the day. Last night went so well! I was proud of my brothers, of Soda, even of myself, and I was happy as could be with the outcome of the evening.

The day went sort of quickly, with me cleaning up from dinner, getting some laundry done, picking out an outfit for tonight and finally, getting ready for work.

The moment before I stepped through the door, I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the chase that was sure to ensue. Opening the door, I shot down the hallway, knowing Soda would only be a step or two behind. I pulled out my time card and as I set it in the slot to be clocked, I was assaulted with tickles, and I giggled uncontrollably. Knowing this game could go on for hours if I didn't give up, and also realizing that I had work to do, I cried, "Uncle! You win."

"What do I win?" Soda asked.

All I had to do was smile, look down and peer up at him through my lowered lashes and he knew. He lightly touched his hands to my hips and seductively slid his arms to wrap around my waist, bringing his face just a touch closer and brushing my lips gently. A moment later, we were wrapped up in each other, and neither noticed the phone ringing until Steve called down the hallway.

"Soda! Come get the phone. I think it's important."

Soda reluctantly pulled away, giving me tiny kisses as he did, but I was distracted. I felt the familiar pang of worry deep in the pit of my stomach. Something is wrong, I thought. Something is very, very wrong.

"Go, Soda. Now."

He looked at me confused, but obeyed, and I trailed him only a step behind. When he got to the office, he picked up the phone and as he continued speaking, my heart dropped even lower.

"Hello? Yes, this is Sodapop Curtis. Ponyboy? Yes, he's my brother. He what? When? Which hospital? Ok. Yes. I'll be right over."

When he turned around, his face was white as a sheet and he spoke slowly, as if the words actually hurt to say.

"Steve, I need your car. I need you to cover for me so I can get to the hospital right away. Ponyboy," his voice cracked and he looked near tears. "Ponyboy was jumped and he's in the emergency room. They can't find Darry. I gotta go. Call Darry until you get him."

He stopped, scrawled a number on a piece of paper on the desk and ran toward the door. Steve threw him his keys, and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please come after work. Please." Directing his heart-wrenching gaze Steve's way, he asked him to bring me.

Finally opening the door to get on his way, he added a simple phrase that made me cringe, thinking about this whole Soc/Greaser issue. "Be careful."

And with that, he was gone.

Soda's P.O.V.

Now, I'm normally a pretty fast driver, but I think I made it to that hospital in world record time. Ever since last year's crazy events and Pony's concussion, I've worried about that kid non-stop. He's a good kid, and he's gained most of his build back after losing all that weight, but there's only so much anyone can do. He can't be hurt. He'll be fine. Maybe if I say it enough times, it'll be true.

Running into the Emergency Room Waiting Area, I grabbed the first nurse I saw.

"Ponyboy Curtis. Where is he? I'm his brother."

"Excuse me, sir; you'll have to see the woman at that desk over there. She'll help you," she said, directing me toward an elderly woman who looked at me as if I was crazy for saying the name Ponyboy. Maybe what she really felt was disgust at the fact that I was a greaser. I really hate the hospital; everyone here seems to be Socy, and at the moment, Socs were my least favorite people.

"Hello, ma'am," I began, trying my hardest to be respectful to prove her wrong. "My name is Sodapop Curtis. I got a call about my brother, Ponyboy, being here. Could you show me where he is, please?"

"I'm sorry; you'll first need to fill out these forms. We're still trying to contact your brother Darrel to have his guardian authorize treatment," she said with a cold, trained look on her face.

"You mean you're not treating him? What's wrong?" I was quickly beginning to lose my cool. I really wish I would have brought either Steve or Sam right now, because I was starting to feel dizzy and I was starting to get really angry. "Treat him. Treat him now. I don't care what he needs or how much it costs or anything! You get my brother what he needs!"

As the words escaped my mouth, I heard booming footsteps approach from behind and turned around to see Darry there. I relaxed immediately and let him take over talking to the nurse, whose face had changed to a bit of an ashen color at my outburst.

Darry echoed, in a much calmer tone and voice but in no uncertain terms, what I had said about treating Pony, and took a seat next to me, forms in hand to be filled out.

"So," he began, "Sam told me Pony was jumped but didn't have any information. What's going on, little buddy?"

I relaxed even more at the use of my nickname, which Darry probably used on purpose, but still couldn't shake the nervous energy keeping me from being at ease. "I don't know," I told him. "They called me at work and told me that I needed to get down here for Ponyboy, but then when I got here, they wouldn't tell me anything or let me see him. I'm gonna kill those damn Socs, Dar. They've gone too far. Pony…" My voice trailed off as I was thinking about the sweet boy who I haven't spent near enough time with who was hurt. I didn't really think that we were in any danger of losing him, but the thought of him hurt broke my heart in two. "Pony will be okay," I said, probably trying to convince myself as much as Darry. "How'd he get here, anyway?"

Darry paused, seeming as if he may not have wanted me to know the truth. "The nurse said Shepard brought him in. I have no idea how it happened."

Oh no. Shepard ran in hard circles, in harsh areas. Pony should not have been in any area where Shep would have been. Although, it's possible that maybe Curly called him or something from school. Either way, I'd find out. Shep would tell me; we been friends a long time.

Darry continued filling out his forms in silence as I continued shaking with nervousness. Finally, about an hour later, a doctor came out.

"Darrel Curtis? Sodapop Curtis?"

We both jumped at our names and ran to him. "Follow me." He led us down a hallway of bland, colorless existence and stopped at a door marked 326. His tone was hushed and somber, making me even more nervous considering the fact that my brother probably lay behind that dumb door.

"Your brother," he said, continuing in his irritating tone, "took quite a beating. He is bruised and cut in several places. He had a laceration on his cheek that needed 10 stitches. He has 3 fractured ribs, but all are bruised. We are monitoring him for signs of a concussion, seeing as his chart shows signs of previous experience with those. He may be sleeping now, but he was asking before for you both. You may go in, but please keep the noise level very low. You can count on the fact that he'll have quite a headache. If all goes well with his monitoring, he will be released this evening, as we have no reason to hold him. Please let me know if you need anything. I'm Doctor Marks."

Darry had the presence of mind to thank him, but not me. I ran into the room and stopped short at the site of my baby brother, battered and broken. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but had long since learned that greasers can cry, and should at times like these. I went to the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair, plopped down into it, and set up camp. I was not going to leave him; my baby brother needed me.

Darry stepped in a moment later and I heard a gasp escape his mouth. I wonder if he thought that Pony looked a lot like Johnny had when the Socs had gotten him. I couldn't help but wonder if Pony would be changed like Johnny was, and I shook at the thought. Johnny became scared, and I wanted my brother to keep what little innocence he had as long as possible. I hope this doesn't take it from him.

I held his hands to my lips and stared at the heart monitor, lost in the sound and comfort of its beeps. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there; I was content so long as Pony's hand stayed in mine and that monitor kept beeping away. Eventually, though, my attention was diverted by the opening of the door.

Steve walked in with Sam behind him, and I gave them a slight smile, refusing still to let go of Pony's hand. Sam's face went ashen when she saw Pony looking like he was. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp and I saw her eyes well up with tears too. Even Steve was shushed by his shock, and I could see recognition in his eyes as I had in Darry's, his memory playing a movie of a friend not-so-long gone.

I held out my hand free hand to Sam, and she graciously walked over and took it. She wrapped her free arm around me and held my head to her chest, giving me the nurturing comfort I desperately needed. I felt her pull away after a moment, and I turned my eyes to her to see what she was doing. In an act of bravery and courage I haven't seen from any girl, ever, she walked up to a very confused, hurting Darry, opened her arms and waited for him to let down his walls so that she could cry with him. To my shock, and Steve's as well, I'm sure, after about 10 seconds of stonewalling, Darry broke, letting the tears fall as Sam wrapped his huge frame in her tiny one, and clung to her as if she were life itself.

During all this, Steve looked rather uncomfortable, feeling, I'm sure, as if this was a family moment he could add nothing to like Sam was, so he excused himself to get some coffee for us all. I still clung to Pony's hand, and Sam and Darry stood at the foot of the bed, silent tears still falling.

It dawned on me in a strange fashion that we hadn't said so much as a word since coming into this room, and I decided to remedy the situation.

"Guys," I looked to Sam and Darry. "Come here."

They both did, and we sat, again in silence, for a long while, simply willing with all our might for Pony to wake.

Steve had returned with the coffee but had again left to make phone calls. He said he'd call Tim Shepard and find out the deal, and also let Two-bit know. I had never been so thankful for someone else handling the details. I just wanted to stay, and stay I would.

At around 7 o'clock, Pony's eyes fluttered open to find Darry in the chair I had pulled over, Sam and I sitting on either side, his hand still wrapped in mine.

I noticed immediately he had woken, and I squeezed his hand very gently, knowing that he would have fought back and his knuckles would probably be sore. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" I asked.

Pony tried to make words, but mostly groaned in pain. It was killing me to see him like this, but I wanted to be here all the same. Finally, though, words came.

"I didn't see them, Soda. I was walking to the DX, only about a block from school," he paused, gritting his teeth and setting his jaw as though he wouldn't let the pain beat him. "There were lots, Soda. At least 6. I tried to fight. I did. Please believe me! I tried…Soda, it hurts."

Tears were pouring down my face, and I turned and saw that Sam was crying too. Darry stayed strong though, replacing my hand with his, so I could move to talk with Pony better.

"I believe you, Pony. You're a great fighter, and you'd never give up. I know, baby. I know. You're gonna be okay. I know it hurts, baby. You're gonna be okay." I kept repeating it, as if to help me believe as much as him. It seems like I'm doing a lot of things lately to help myself believe. "Go back to sleep, bud. They're gonna let you out soon, and we want you to get better soon, so you gotta sleep as much as you can. I'm gonna go in the hall for a second, but I'll be right here."

"Okay, Soda. I'll try. Darry?" Pony looked so young, so helpless. Darry jumped at the questioning call.

"Yeah, little buddy, I'm here."

"Please don't leave."

Darry squared his shoulders as if to assure anyone around that he meant business. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'll be right here."

With that, Pony turned his head and went back to sleep. I felt myself breaking and needed to go for just a second. I would never leave Pony, but I would be no good to him a bumbling wreck. I silently took Sam's hand and led her to the hallway. The moment we stepped out the door, I turned to face her and she gathered me close and held me as I cried.

"I shoulda been there, Sam. I shoulda protected him. He shouldn't hurt. I shoulda been there," I sobbed. My body wracked with emotion, I lost all words and just cried in Sam's arms.

"Shhh, baby, it'll be okay. There was nothing you could have done. He's gonna be okay. It's not your fault and nobody blames you. I love you, baby, and Pony loves you and Darry loves you. Everything will be okay." Sam kept murmuring smooth words in my ears, as my body finally calmed.

"Sam," I said, still clearly broken. "Did you say you loved me?"

Sam's face went slightly pink, but she slowly nodded. "I know we're not dating and all, and I don't mean I love you like I want to marry you, but I just mean that I care about you, and I'm gonna be here. Everything's gonna be okay."

She had hope in her eyes, just like my brothers and friends had for me not so many days ago on my birthday. Sam had hope, and I was going to trust her.

"I love you too, Sam."

And with that, we stood and headed back in to face the music. Maybe we can't protect each other from experiencing bad things, but we sure as hell can stand by each other, and she was doing a damn good job of it. Now I had to do it for Pony and for Darry.

We took our seats next to Darry again. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders to let him know I was there, and together we waited for the okay to take our brother home. It was going to be a long night, a long week, and a long recovery for Pony, but it was going to be okay.

We would do it together.


	11. Wonderland

**A/N – **Hey guys! This chapters is twice as long, even as my longest chapter yet. There's a lot happening in it, so pay attention. However, I need to warn you. There is some sexual content in the later part. If you don't like it, don't read. I'll recap at the beginning of the next chapter for you. It's not to graphic, but the imagination will be able to fill in the blanks pretty well, I'd imagine. It's my first love scene, although there's no actual sex, so let me know what you're thinking. I'm missing my reviews! My bot email won't send out, so I never know when I'm getting them. That said, enjoy the chapter: All 5,200 words of it!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders. John Mayer owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 11 – Wonderland**

_We've got the afternoon _

_You got this room for two _

_One thing I've left to do _

_Discover me _

_Discovering you _

_Damn baby _

_You frustrate me _

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine _

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Soda's P.O.V.

The next few weeks after Pony came home were really hard. He couldn't move much and he was really spooked, never wanting to leave the house anyway. His cut was okay and the bruises were healing, but his ribs were still really sore and it showed. Every time he moved, he groaned. Darry and I still had to go to work, so for a good part of the day he was alone. After a few days, Sam realized this and offered to stay with him until 3 when she came in. I think Darry was a little hesitant, not wanting to make her feel used, but he took her up on her offer because of his worry about Ponyboy. We didn't want him to be alone with the state he was in, and besides, what if something happened? He could barely move; it's not like he could get to a phone to call one of us.

And so, Sam came. Her brothers were very understanding, although explaining why she was out half the night that we were supposed to be on a date was a little embarrassing on my part after promising them the moon the night before. Once they heard the story, though, they were willing to help however they could, so Owen dropped Sam off every day at 8 on his way to work, just as Darry, Steve, and I were running out the door on the way to our jobs. Usually I could give her a sweet kiss, but the schedule didn't allow much in the way of alone time for Sam and me.

I had asked Sam to officially be my girl the night that Pony was jumped, apologizing for not being able to take her on a real date, and I was delighted when she said that she would anyway. She looked so sweet that night, her eyes all puffy from crying because she cared about my family and me. Up until then, I was definitely interested, but I hadn't realized how much she meant to me until she held me while I cried in the hospital. She's amazing. She's everything I've ever wanted. But it hasn't been the easiest.

I've had my share of girlfriends, and most of them have been greaser girls, rough, loose, fast, and a little trashy. Sam was none of those things. She was sweet and kind, tough when she had to be, but gentle by nature. She had the patience of a saint, and she loved us, all of us.

Usually, by a few weeks into the relationship, I'd become pretty familiar with my girlfriends, what they liked, how they liked to be touched, what they liked to hear. But with Sam, I felt like I knew nothing, partly because of the situation and the lack of alone time, but also because I'm not convinced that she really knew what she liked. We'd talked about her past boyfriends a little bit, and the basic story was, "there are none." Apparently Sam's dad was a little hard headed and protective, or maybe just stubborn, because he doesn't seem to care much what she does now. Maybe it was just a control issue. But regardless, most guys didn't make it past the first dinner at home. There was one who did, but he was short lived and apparently was quite a jerk toward Sam. She told me that first dip-kiss in her kitchen was her first real kiss, and while I felt honored to have shared that with her, I also felt a whole lot pressure on my shoulders to stay within her boundaries, and I wasn't sure she knew what they were.

I decided on Thursday, almost 2 weeks after Pony's incident, that I would ask Sam on a real date for the next night, hoping that the time away from my house and the stresses in my family would give us a chance to talk and get closer, hopefully working through some of the things that were stuck in my mind. She probably had questions too, and this silence had to go – what's the point of being with someone you can't see or talk to?

So when she came in that day, I chased her down the hallway like always, wrapped my arms around her from behind when she was clocking in and pulled her close. I decided against tickling her, but pulled her closer instead, loving the feeling that I got from having her close. When she was next to me, I felt like I had the world on a string and I could do or be anything I wanted. I nuzzled her face into my neck and placed gentle careful nips along the base of it, drinking up her scent and feel. She brought up her right hand to the side of my face and stroked my cheek, sighing softly to let me know that she liked what I was doing. Leaning farther into me, she turned her head to mine and I stole a sweet, but still passionate kiss before backing away and turning her to face me.

She looked a bit confused and disappointed that I pulled away, and I stifled a laugh at the expression she gave me. "Sam," I started, bringing her back to me to make her happy, and I sure wasn't complaining either. "Would you go out with me tomorrow night? It seems I owe you a real date." I leaned my face forward and caught her lips in a chaste, sweet kiss.

"Mmm," she half-sighed, half-moaned quietly. "If you keep kissing me, I'll go anywhere you want, babe." She opened her eyes then the shocked expression incited by her own words made me smile and I couldn't hold back my own laughter.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that," she said looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"No," I laughed again. "You can say things like that anytime." I kissed her again, a little bit deeper but still soft. "You can talk all day long about my kissing you, so long as you let me do it." Another kiss.

"Over…" Another kiss.

"And over…" Another.

"and over…" another, this one deep and passionate, leaving her breathless when I broke away a few moments later.

"and over." A simple, soft, sweet kiss before we parted.

Sam's face flushed and I could see her excitement for the date tomorrow. I was excited to, after that little display of affection. I could kiss that girl all day long. Her lips are sweet and taste of vanilla. It's a faint sweetness, not a sticky sugary feel like some girls get with lip gloss. There's nothing fake about Sam, nothing at all. In the morning, when she gets to my house to stay with Pony, she's already dressed for work, her hair wet, but pulled back. She usually had jeans on, and her DX shirt, in case she wouldn't need the jumpsuit. She never had much makeup on, if any at all, but she always looked put together and she smelled like heaven. It amazed me she always smells good in the morning; guys always smell gross. My mom always smelled good; maybe it's a girl thing.

Giving her one last kiss, we went our separate ways, her to the shop and me back out front. I began mentally planning our night tomorrow, hoping that everything would go perfectly.

The rest of the day went quickly, with my head in the clouds and Sam and Steve in the shop doing what they do. When 5 rolled around, I walked Sam home, thanking her again for staying with Pony and she laughed. "Soda, I **want** to spend time with Pony. We've been talking about books and life and girls and lots of other things, and I've really enjoyed the time we've had. I'm going to be sad when he goes back to school next week."

It hadn't occurred to me that they didn't sit in silence all day. Pony's always been pretty quiet around people he doesn't know, but with him in bed and Sam perched in our bedroom somewhere all day, I guess it makes sense that they'd talk. Sam was smart, too; I bet they talk about all kind of brainy things that I couldn't talk to Pony about. He's always mentioning books and people I have no clue about, so I'm glad he's got someone to talk about it with. And I'm glad he has a girl like Sam to talk about girls with too; Lord knows we don't want him talking to someone like Evie. I can only imagine what she'd come out saying.

I pulled her in and hugged her close in the chilly air. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I love him, and I love you and I'm glad you guys get along so well."

I kissed her cheek gently and as she turned to open door, she said, "You know, Soda. I think I'm beginning to love your family like they're mine. I know that sounds creepy, but really. Steve is so awesome. He's such a good guy to work with and he's so much fun to be around. Two-bit is good to keep everyone in stitches and I love spending time with him too. It hurts me to see Darry so stressed, and it kills me to know there's nothing I can do about it. I love spending time with Pony and getting to know him and I'm glad he feels like he can talk to me, because he can. I'm so glad he's getting better. I want to kill the guys who did this to him. I really do, just like if he were my own little brother. And then there's you. And what I feel for you…" she paused, as if to get up the nerve to say what she wanted to say. "Well, what I feel for you definitely isn't brotherly but it definitely is strong." Her face flushed faint pink again, and I stood there thinking that if she did that for the rest of her life, I'd never get tired of seeing it.

"I'm glad you don't think of me like a brother, Sam, because if you did, I wouldn't be able to do this." I pulled her close to me by the back of her neck and forgetting patience, forgetting inexperience, forgetting all that my mind had been mulling over for the last 3 hours, my lips crashed into hers with reckless abandon. All I wanted at that moment was to show her how happy I was with who she was and who she was becoming to me. I kissed her as if there would never be another chance to do so, and when I finally backed away, she was white with shock.

A slow, Cheshire-cat grin spread across her mouth and her eyes lit up. I could tell she was trying to suppress the urge to grab me again, and she put on a funny, formal tone.

"Thank you, Soda. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

With that, she turned, stepped in the door and left me shell-shocked as she was.

Vaguely realizing that in this very spot, I'd felt this way before, I decided that tomorrow would be a great day.

Sam's P.O.V.

Thursday night didn't bring much sleep to me, but rather an excited buzz of romance. Soda had been so good to me since that night at dinner. He'd been kind and courteous, afraid, I think, to overstep his boundaries, since he knew that he was one of the first romantic experiences I had had.

When Pony was jumped, I felt my heart sink to the floor in that hospital room. I knew then, that I was in it for the long haul, that I wouldn't run away from the problems that faced this family. I could never do that to them.

When I heard that Pony was to be alone during the day, I couldn't let it be. I decided that I would stay with him, and do whatever it took to get him better as soon as possible. I did my chores at home in the evenings, leaving that time for the Curtis boys to be alone. I know Soda was missing Pony and feeling guilty about his getting jumped and I'm sure Darry was too. I wanted them to have time for them, without worrying about me at all.

My brothers were being so good about all this too. Owen was taking me there in the morning, and they were both understanding about the time that I spent there. They helped pick up the slack that the lack of my presence left. They helped with the laundry, even the cooking, and though I was still doing most of the chores and upkeep, they were really being very good.

I got up early on Friday and got dressed, taking time to do my hair in a French braid. I knew I'd be coming back after work to get changed, but I didn't think that I'd have time to take a shower and have my hair and makeup done before Soda came to get me.

Owen called me from downstairs and I grabbed my stuff and headed down the steps. We ran out the door, him mumbling something about being late, and he drove me to the Curtis's. When I walked in, Soda kissed me quickly on his way out, but it was just another repeat of the rush out of my house. I guess it's kind of universal, running about in the morning.

Finally settling down, I went into the room Pony shared with Soda to check on him. He was awake pulling a T-shirt over his head.

"You look like you're feeling better, putting shirts on and all." I smiled.

"I really am, Sam. Thanks for staying with me, by the way. I guess this is our last day together. It's kinda sad." Pony looked at me with sad eyes, but he really did look much better than he had in a while. I guess he was kind of excited to be getting back to his regular life.

We spent the day doing regular stuff – cleaning up the house, cleaning his room (which was a wreck!), taking a walk at the park, watching Mickey on TV, making a chocolate cake. It was a nice, relaxed feeling I had. It was a really good day.

At about 2:30, Pony turned to me and said, "I know that you have to go soon, but I want to tell you something." He stopped for a minute, like he wasn't really sure how to go about saying what he wanted to. "I, um. I really liked spending time with you these last few weeks, and I'm really thankful that you decided to stay with me. I'm really glad that you and Soda are together, Sam. I hope that you stay around. I think you make us better people. And you make Soda happy." He said the last sentences like they were all one big word, clearly nervous about the implications he was confessing.

"Thank you, Pony," I began, feeling a little strange to be the one who wasn't nervous. "I'm really glad we got to spend some time together too, and I love to spend time here so I'm glad you like having me around. And I certainly hope Soda and I stay together for a long time too. But even if something happens, I'll never forget you. In fact, I just told Soda yesterday how much I was feeling like your family is my own. I love ya, kid!" I rubbed his head affectionately, and he squawked about my messing up his hair, but he was beaming.

I ran to his room to get my bag and head down to work, but not before kissing him on his cheek like I would my own brothers. His face turned a little pink at that and was just turning back to normal when I was walking out the door. "Be safe, Pone. Two-bit will be here soon. See ya later." And with a wink, I was off.

I ran into work like normal, flying down the hall with Soda quick on my heels. I think he watches the clock and gets into his starting blocks like a track runner at 2:59. But I love it anyway. We always kiss before I start my work day, and we end it the same way. A girl could really get used to this, you know?

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked as I pulled away from his lips for a third time.

"Yup. I think so. I've gotta change after work, but I think that I'll be set. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Soda winked at me and strutted down the hallway, looking mighty pleased with himself. I had to smile at that, knowing that whatever he planned would be great, and that seeing him happy like he was would be worth whatever wasn't perfect.

The day passed slowly, but steadily, and I was home again by 5:20. I kissed Soda a quick goodbye and he promised he'd be back at 6:30 to pick me up. I told him that was fine and ran inside to finish getting ready. Taking my hair out of its braid, I saw that I had achieved the look I was going for: wild but still sweet. I hate the red in my hair, but everyone seems to equate red hair with my spirit so I guess it's alright. I swiped on some makeup, soft and creamy colors, but not too much because I had no idea what we were doing. I looked at the outfit I had picked out: a cream colored sweater and a knee-length tweed brown skirt with brown Mary Jane's, and I was pleased with the mature affect it would give me.

After changing into my outfit, I noticed that it was 6:25 and I headed downstairs to do a quick pickup and leave a note for my brothers. I was warned that I would be home by 1:30AM, punishable by death, by Toby, and I didn't want to find out how true that statement was, so I relayed the message to Soda who said that it would be no problem.

Hearing a knock at the door, I stepped to open it and couldn't help but smile when Soda gasped slightly at my appearance.

"Sam, you're gorgeous. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

I could feel my face flush a little, but the blood quickly left my face when Soda kissed me hello. God, I could kiss that man all day long, every day. He's just so good at it, at making me feel like I'm the only person who ever existed and who ever would exist.

We walked to the car where he opened my door, and when he got in, we started driving in a direction I hadn't yet been. I figured that we'd be going to the dingo or something, but instead, he was headed out of town on the highway. He took an exit about 15 minutes out of town and headed down a windy road, finally stopping at what looked like an open field, with nothing more in it. He picked up a picnic basket from the back of the truck and led me down a path next to the road the finally ended at a stream, complete with beautiful waterfall and all. I gasped at its beauty and turned to give him a congratulatory kiss.

"You are the best boyfriend that a girl could ever have. This is amazing."

He laid out a blanket and set up a simple dinner on it, but one that he had clearly taken time to prepare, since our potato salad was red and our sandwiches were orange. I smiled and he invited me to sit, taking my hand to make sure I didn't fall.

We ate in relative silence, but when we finished, Soda started the talk I knew he had been wanting to have. "Sam," he started carefully, like he wanted to pick the right words. "I want to talk to you about something but I don't really know what to say and I'm not so good with words so please be patient with me, ok?"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Uh, this is kinda awkward, but I want to talk about it so I don't so something wrong." He looked kind of like a little kid, all nervous and out of sorts.

"Soda, it's okay. Just talk. I won't laugh and I'll do my best to answer you."

"OK. Ok, well, I know that we kiss a lot and I like it a lot. I mean, a whole lot. But I'm not used to dating girls like you, Sam. The girls I've dated are greaser girls – they're trashy and loose and too wild for their own good. Basically, I never had to worry about going too far or pushing too hard because they were always wanting more than I wanted to give. But you – you're so different. You're sweet and innocent and upstanding and I don't want to offend you. I don't want to do something wrong and lose you. But I don't want you to think that I don't want you. I do, Sam. Belieeeeeeve me, I do. I just don't want to do something you'll regret later, so I've been trying to hold back. But I want to know what you want. So…yeah, I think that's it." He looked a little bit sheepish, sitting there like a little boy who had just confessed his sin, waiting to hear his penance.

"Soda. You're so sweet." I giggled, but immediately regretted it when he looked hurt. "I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you. I just feel like I don't know what to say. I know that I was and still am innocent. I know that I'm new to this kind of thing, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be in it. I want you too. I want you more than I even know how to say, and I hate that you've been holding back on my account, because I've been doing the same for your sake. I didn't really think you didn't want me; I just thought that you'd do what was right when it was right because I've never been in this type of thing before. Plus, I'm not very much the aggressor in relationships, if you can't tell."

I stopped and looked at him. His expression had gone from that of a little boy in a confession booth to that of a little boy in a candy shop. He was smiling, his eyes dancing, and I knew that I had to go on. I'd do anything to keep that expression on his face.

"Soda, I'm in this for the long haul, and I don't have boundaries when it comes to you. I might not be ready for too much right away, but I'll let you know. I trust you and I love you. I know you're not going to hurt me. I'm yours; I'm your girl."

Soda grinned the hugest grin I've ever seen on anyone and pulled me into his lap. He took my face in his hands and just when I thought he would kiss me, he spoke. "You can be mine, but I'll only be yours. I love you too."

With that, I decided to make myself a liar and become the aggressor I just professed not to be. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him like it was the only thing keeping me alive, like his lips were oxygen. I felt his arms moving around clearing a place on the blanket for us to lie down and once I saw it was clear, I pushed him backwards, straddling his waist and kissed him again.

It was raw and passionate. He seemed surprised by my desire, but nothing was stopping me. Propriety no longer mattered; this was me and Soda, and what happened, happened.

I felt his hand slowly drag up my sides and I couldn't help but smile against his lips. His hands continued upward and reached around to unhook the snap of my bra. With ease, it flicked open, and Soda smiled.

"You've done that before, haven't you?" I asked.

"Maybe," he replied, "but it was never quite as good as that."

We kissed again for a moment, but I pulled away and sat up, pulling up my shirt to reveal to him what I just told him was his. His eyes went wide for a moment and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, drinking in my appearance. I think the new sights were fueling his fire because at that moment, he sat straight up, rolled us over and positioned himself square on top of me, protecting me from whatever might be out there. His hands reached my chest and rested softly on my breasts.

He lay there for just a moment, looking as if he was sure I'd stop him at any moment, but when I didn't, he continued his exploration. His mouth never stopped caressing mine and his tongue dipped in to mesh with mine.

The air was chilly and the night was clear, but none of that was noticed by either of us, both wrapped up in our passion. This was new to me, and I liked it. I liked it a lot. I felt safe with Soda and here in the cool air, on a red blanket under the stars, experiencing things I'd not yet experienced, I felt complete.

After a good hour of heated hooking up, Soda finally rolled back over and lay beside me, handing me my shirt, telling me I was gonna catch cold if he didn't get a grip on himself and that he wasn't going to be responsible for my suffering, ever, for any reason. He slipped his shirt, which had somehow been discarded, back on over his head too.

I put my shirt back on and smiled at him while he watched me clean up the leftovers from dinner and put them back in the basket. The moon was high in the sky now and I knew that our date would have to end soon, but not before I got in one more sweet touch.

I crawled over to where he was seductively, shot him a Cheshire-cat grin, and told him to close his eyes in the most sexy voice I could manage. He laughed, but complied and I straddled his waist again. I leaned forward and took his bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling gently to make him want me more. He kept trying to kiss me, but I would pull back each time he came close. He moaned slightly and I could feel his arousal under my hips. I may not have been very experienced, but I knew what that was, and I knew that tonight would not be a night that I could help him with it. However, there was something fun and wild about teasing, so I started rocking my hips back and forth, much to his dismay, voiced by groans and moans and a slight thrusting of his hips. I pulled up the front of his shirt and rained kisses down his chest, lightly nibbling both of his nipples as he had teased mine not too long ago. Using my tongue, I drew a thin line from the center of his pecks, straight down between his abs, circling his belly button, and following down to where his pants started. When I got to the waist of his pants, his head shot up and his eyes opened, staring at me in disbelief. I smiled and moved my way back to his face, kissing him hard and fast, pushing his head back to the ground, making him close his eyes again in pleasure, still rocking my hips. He thrust harder, as though we weren't actually clothed and outside, and I allowed him to do so, still kissing madly. For several minutes, we lay there, prisoners to our passion but not enough so to make us do anything too crazy. His body suddenly tensed under me and he wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "this is it; hold on."

Still holding me close, I felt him let go and I did too, stopping both our frantic movements immediately. He looked exhausted, his eyes rolling back into his head as he hips gently thrust another few times. A little shaken but still very excited and happy with what just happened, I kissed him gently as he groaned beneath me.

"Sam. Sam. That was…" his voice trailed off. "I've never done that before. A little messy," his sheepish smile returned, "but totally worth it. Damn girl. You're something else."

Another gentle kiss was enough for both of us as we stood, folded the blanket and returned to the car. He opened the door for me, threw the basket in the back and climbed in, the engine roaring to life. As we drove back toward town, a comfortable silence wrapped around us and I leaned into his shoulder, letting my emotions carry me away. His arm slipped around my shoulder and held me close, and I couldn't help but think that this night had been the most pleasant of my life.

When he pulled up to my house, the clock read 1:25 and I smiled to see that he kept his promise. He pulled me in for a heated kiss, but not too much so, seeming to know that my body was shot for a while.

Thanking me for an "amazing night", he winked and said he'd be over tomorrow and I slipped out of the truck to run to my door. I walked inside with a little wave and heard him drive off as I shut the door.

Smiling and humming as I walked up the stairs to take a shower, I couldn't help be think: "Tomorrow will be a good day."


	12. Hold On

**A/N – **Sorry for the longer wait. Fanfiction hasn't let me post for a while. I try to update 2 or 3 times a week, but the holidays really fried my brain. I've also got 5 books to read in the next couple weeks, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to do this. I'm back to regular length chapters, too – between 1500 and 2750 words. I think this one's around 2300.

Oh, just a little note that would be great if this was a pop-up video: Like I've said before, I'm not sure where this story is going. I've got a few ideas and things I'd like to include, and when I started writing this chapter, I was going to use one of them. But it kind of took its own life and form and made it into what it is. I had no plans for this to happen. lol. But let me know what you think of it!

Hope your holiday was terrific!

-Laura

* * *

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. The Starting Line owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 12 – Hold On**

_Hold on to the light that guides you_

_Hold on to the air that cools you_

_Hold on, hold on to me_

Sam's P.O.V.

A week after our first date, I was more smitten with Soda than I could have imagined. At work every day, our fun and games routine continued. After work, he either walked me home to be with my family or I went to his house on the nights that my brothers would be away. Owen was making more friends now, and I was glad for it. I think for a while he thought that something was wrong with him; he's never had trouble making friends before. He's a likable guy. People want to be around him because he loves life and when you're near him, you love life too. Soda's a lot like that. I think that's why we hit it off so well.

I'd been spending a couple of evenings a week at the Curtis place, and with each hour I spent there, my heart just filled with more and more love for them all. Pony was still healing well, so much so that he could walk normally now and he was starting to get hyped for track, even though it was months away. He was even talking about cutting down on smoking, which shocked me to pieces. Steve laughed at Soda and I when we'd sit on the couch together; he said it was good to see Soda happy again. Two-bit laughed at us too, but I think he just liked to laugh, so anything out of the ordinary was fair game for poking fun. The only person I wasn't quite comfortable around was Darry. I think he felt weird around me because he let himself be seen broken that night in the hospital. It bothered me because I know he needed to do that and I'm glad that I was there and his awkwardness around me certainly wasn't warranted. I don't think he's weak. I think he's the strongest guy I know, and bravest too. To take on two kids at the age of 20, well, that takes guts I doubt I'll ever have.

After a multi-colored dinner one night, I decided to help Darry with the dishes and try and get to the bottom of this. He filled the sink with hot water and started to wash in silence, but I was having none of that.

"Darry?"

A grunt was his only response.

"Can we talk for a minute?" My voice sounded much more timid than I had intended it to. I wanted to be in control, in power, sure of what I would say.

His eyes shot up to look at me, as if he was afraid I was in some sort of pain or big trouble and he needed to protect me. His voice gave away his worry as well. "What's wrong, Sam? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat to buy me an extra moment or two, still trying to decide what would be best to start this surely uncomfortable conversation. Deciding that I had no clue of how to go about it, I just dove in.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Damn that timid tone. Not at all what I was going for, but I guess it's just me.

"No," he replied, almost too quickly and definitely too harshly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been spending more time around here lately, and I feel like there's some sort of rift between us. I'm getting closer with each of the guys and I love them all but I feel like you don't want to get to know me or like I've done something wrong. I don't like it at all. You mean the world to Soda – both you and Pony – and I would hate if there was something I'd done to offend or hurt either of you." I stopped, not really sure of where I was going and afraid of babbling. Darry was a smart guy, not someone you want to look stupid in front of, or at least I didn't want to. I had briefly gotten braver in that speech, but I could feel my shyness returning. "What's up, Dar? What's going on?"

Darry looked pained. He turned continued washing the dishes but stood with his back hunched and his eyes clouded. He said nothing for a few minutes and I sensed that maybe now was not the time and here was not the place to talk about this. The silence, however painful it may have been, was only marginally awkward. I dried the dishes that Darry washed and we worked well together. After speaking the words I just had, I felt an immense relief wash over me. Even in his silence, I knew that Darry meant what he said when he told me I hadn't offended him. I no longer felt like I was in the wrong; I just felt like Darry needed someone, and I hoped I could help.

The last dish was dried and put away when Darry finally spoke in a soft, almost bashful way. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I hesitated, startled by his decision to speak. "Yes. I think that would be nice. Just let me get my coat."

Darry announced that he and I were going for a walk as I stepped back into the living room. Soda looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but grin back at the priceless look. When he smiled at me, I could almost feel his arms around me and I felt safe.

Darry's hand on my back snapped me back to reality and as we walked out the door, I heard Two-bit pipe up, "Darry, don't go stealing your brother's girlfriend. That wouldn't be too nice, now would it?" There was a thud and a groan from Two-bit and then Soda spoke.

"Have fun guys. I'll keep him in line." I smiled to myself and Darry even let a small grin out too. Soda knew how I was feeling and even though he tried to convince me that Darry didn't hate me, I was sometimes stubborn and I needed to find out for myself.

We walked in silence for a few blocks, as if Darry didn't quite know what he wanted to say or how to say it. We were headed in the direction of the park and though it wasn't a place we went to often, for somewhat obvious reasons, I liked it.

The silence was not an awkward one, but it was slightly overbearing. Finally, I broke it. "So, what's wrong, Dar?"

He stood for a long moment staring at the fountain that had controlled so much of his fate these last few months. Finally, he spoke. "Sam, I owe you an apology. If you ever tell any of the guys that I actually said those words, I'll skin you, but I do. I'm sorry that I've been distant and made you think that I hate you. That is not the case at all." He turned to look at me with eyes full of unshed tears. Somehow, I knew that those tears weren't shed much, if at all. They were what kept Darry strong.

"It's ok, Darry. I didn't mean to–," Darry stopped me mid-sentence.

"Let me finish. I just want to say a few things." He paused, as if to gather his thoughts, but went on carefully. "I do not hate you. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I like you very much. You've done great things for Soda, helping him through a very rough period with Pony's jumping and you pulled him out of a dark time you probably know nothing about. He took Johnny and Dally's death really hard. And Sandy, too." He stopped and looked at me to gauge my reaction.

Soda had told me about Sandy the night after our first date. He told me the whole story, about the baby and how she'd cheated. How he told her he'd marry her anyway, how she left with not even a goodbye, the returned letter. And it broke my heart, all of it. I wanted to kill her, to rip her hair out piece by piece and feed it to her, but I kept it in for his sake. He told me without tears, but there was evidence on his face of the searing pain of tears shed, branding him as discarded.

I nodded slowly at Darry, carefully concealing my seething hate for Sandy, waiting for him to go on. Thankfully, he did.

"You've been so good for him, Sam. You really have. You were good with Pony too, when he was down and out. You stepped in and helped when we needed it, and it took a lot for me to bite back my pride and accept it. That's just it. You seem to be willing to do all the things that I can't and it's hard for me. It's hard for me to accept help. I've gotta be strong, Sam," his voice broke. "I've gotta be able to take care of everything. And having you here, helping when I don't even realize that I need it, has shown me that I can't take care of everything. That's a hard pill to swallow."

Darry walked over to a bench and sat, motioning me over. I came and sat next to him, trying to imagine how he was feeling but finding myself lacking. I tried to imagine Toby then, and it made more sense.

"Darry." I slipped a glance his way and found his eyes pleading with me to understand. "Darry," I started again, "I'm sorry."

His head dropped in frustration thinking I had misunderstood, but I continued.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'm sorry that your parents died. I'm sorry the Socs jumped Pony and Johnny and that they ran away. I'm sorry that you have all the pain and responsibility on your shoulders. I'm sorry that you feel like you have to be strong when everyone knows that you have a breaking point. I'm sorry that Johnny and Dally died. I'm sorry that Pony was jumped again. I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped it all." My confession was turning into a tirade and I decided to step back a moment. "Darry, look at me."

His head remained lowered for a moment, but when he finally looked at me, I saw that his unshed tears were threatening to fall.

"When we were in the hospital, you leaned on me. You let me help you. I don't mind, Darry. I love your family. I love Soda. I love the guys. And I love you. You're like another older brother to me, and I am going to do what it takes to be here for you. I will do dishes, clean your house, cook for you, take care of you guys when you're sick. I will let you cry to me and I'll never tell a soul. I will back you up if you need it, any way at all. I will be here; you can't push me away. And you can't convince me that you don't want it. You can't do this alone, Dar, but not because you're not strong enough or because you lack something. You won't do this alone because I won't let you."

A single tear ran down his cheek then, and I tried to pull him into a hug, but he held back. He looked at me with an expression I had never encountered and said a sentence that I'll never forget, one that helped me to know that Tulsa was my home now and could be as long as the Curtises lived here.

"We don't deserve you, Sam, but we love you and we'll have you as long as you'll stay."

My own tears finally rose over the dam and spilled from my eyes. I pulled him into a hug then and as much as I was comforting him, he was comforting me. I finally felt at home here. I knew that everything would be okay.

After a moment or two, we pulled apart and Darry stood and pulled me to my feet. We walked again in silence, but this was silence that held us together, not kept us apart.

We walked in the front door to a mass of bodies on the floor and Darry's voice boomed out, mostly out of habit I think. "Two-bit! Get off Pony! You're gonna re-break his ribs with your fat ass!"

Two-bit stood quickly, like he'd forgotten that Pony had been hurt not too long ago, which he probably had. Steve and Soda still wrestled on the floor and I took a flying leap into them, headlong, shocking the hell out of both of them. I rolled over as they separated, leaning up on my elbows with and ear-to-ear grin on my face.

Two-bit laughed loud and clear, as did Steve, Soda, and Pony. Eventually, even Darry let out a chuckle at my antics and I laughed too. The boys climbed back onto the couch and Darry into his recliner. An old movie was on TV, but Two-bit changed it to Mickey, as expected. I plopped myself on Soda's lap and kissed him hard and fast in front of everyone. The hours passed quickly the rest of the evening; I knew I belonged.

Soda asked what happened when he drove me home, but I kept my word to Darry and held my tongue. I only assured him that everything would be okay. I kissed him goodnight and jogged to my house. With my customary wave, he drove off and as I stepped into my house, I knew without a doubt that I hadn't lied: Everything **would **be okay.


	13. The Warrior's Code

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Dropkick Murphys owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 13 – The Warrior's Code**

_You're the fighter you've got the fire  
The spirit of a warrior, the champion's heart  
You fight for your life because the fighter never quits  
You make the most of the hand you're dealt  
Because the quitter never wins_

Soda's P.O.V.

After our wrestling match when Sam and Darry got back, things resumed as normal. The TV blared; Darry sat in his armchair looking annoyed. Steve was beside me talking about a car. Pony was on the floor daydreaming. But Sam – she looked different. She came over to me and I gave her a quick kiss, and pulled her onto my lap. She was more relaxed than she'd been in a while. I know she was feeling a little weird around Darry, and I hope that talk the just had was a good one.

Sitting there, I felt like I had the whole world at my fingertips. I was hard to believe that only just a few months ago, I was heartbroken, depressed, reserved from my life. It's amazing what one person can do for you, how one person can change your point of view.

I had the best brothers that a guy could ever want, certainly more than I deserved. I had a best friend who stood by me through everything, who always would. I had another buddy who could make me laugh, anytime and anywhere. And I had the tuffest girl in the whole world – one who loved me for who I was, not how I looked, and who would stand beside me. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that she was mine.

I sat on the couch, idly staring at the TV thinking, _my life couldn't get any better._ And it's funny; every time I think something like that, something bad happens. I really oughtta learn my lesson.

Sam's P.O.V.

The day after Darry and I talked, I was feeling really good when I woke up. I caught up on some chores that had to be done, did the grocery shopping, made a casserole for a night I didn't feel like cooking. I just couldn't believe that things were going so well. My brother had good jobs and we kept a roof over our heads. I had the best boyfriend who ever was and he loved me. I loved his family and his friends and I felt like I had a real home.

I decided around 2 o'clock to head into work a little bit early. I was only lazing around the house anyway, and I thought maybe I could grab a Pepsi before work and talk with the boys. I changed into my work jeans and DX shirt, threw my hair into a messy ponytail, and laced up my shoes, grabbing a few dollars as I headed out the door.

It used to be, when Pony was sick, that Owen would drop me off at the Curtis' house and I'd walk the 2 blocks from there to get to the station. But my house was a good 10 blocks from the Curtis' and it was a decent hike for me to be walking. It usually takes me about a half hour because I get caught up in my thoughts and daydreams. If it's raining, which is sort of rare, Soda usually comes and picks me up in Steve's car. But I really don't mind the walk. In fact, it's kind of nice. I get some time to think and listen to the sounds of the neighborhood I was beginning to call "home". I don't mind the loud cars or the always-present sound of Elvis drifting through the air. The screaming sometimes gets me, but usually I can ignore it enough to almost forget that it means someone's being hurt somewhere close. I guess domestic violence is pretty regular here; no one thinks twice of smacking their kid and there's nothing that anyone can do about it. That's something that I had a hard time adjusting to. Maybe I'm soft, but it seems like kids are kids and they shouldn't be getting hit. But really, what could I do?

Today was no different. I left my house about 2:15 and headed toward the DX. I never count blocks or anything; I just walk. It was a calm day, the sky a dull blue rather than the shining color it usually was. There might be rain coming, I thought to myself as I neared the empty lot just a block from the Curtis'. I got distracted, like I sometimes do, and sat for just a minute on the old car seat in the lot, looking up at the sky trying to make out the lyrics to the song I heard playing somewhere in the distance.

Just as I was standing up, I saw a car approaching. It was a tuff car – a red Corvair – and it clearly didn't belong on the east side. I got up and stuck my hands in the pockets my jeans, trying to look as threatening as the boys do when they strike their tough poses. I started to slink away, calculating my chances of actually making it to the DX if these guys decided to make trouble. Realizing that there was no way I'd be able to make it the 3 blocks if I was being chased, I tried to keep my cool but it wasn't working. The car slowed as it approached me and finally stopped about 10 feet in front of me, giving me a great view of the three guys inside. The driver, looking to be the oldest at about 19, called out to me.

"Hey, grease! What are you doing all by your lonesome? Don't you know bad things happen to grease monkeys on their own?"

Shrugging my shoulders and trying again to be tough, I nearly spat my words at him in my anger and fear. "What the hell are you doing here? You're not on your turf. What do you want?"

"Oooooh, an attitude," he said as he crawled out of the vehicle. "I sure do like 'em feisty, don't you guys?" He directed the question at his bumbling idiot friends. The both cackled like hyenas, which is exactly what the three of them reminded me of now – scavenging beasts. "What do we want?" he asked, stepping closer to me. "We want a nice grease monkey to have some fun with."

He was only steps from me now and I was starting to get really nervous. I began considering my options again. If I ran, I'd never make it. I could fight, but I couldn't take three of them. I could scream, and maybe someone would hear me. I knew the boys were at the DX, but 3 blocks is a mighty far way to be hearing someone yell. Maybe it would scare them off though, thinking that someone will come around. I figured the best bet was to fight as best I could and scream like hell, hoping someone would hear.

"Get the hell away from me, bastard," I snarled when he was only a step or two away from me. "You'll have to look somewhere else to find someone dumb enough to do anything with you."

His eyes flashed a certain danger and knowing he would lunge at me, I dodged to the right. He tumbled forward, obviously not expecting me to know what I was doing. The fact that he looked like a fool in front of his friends clearly pissed him off more and when he stood he barked at his friends to grab me. The first took a step toward me and I mustered up all the bravery I could and slammed my fist into his jaw with a right hook. He was pushed back, but I didn't have the strength to do anything of significance or break any bones. The second grabbed me from behind and I managed to free my left arm and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and the leader was on me again. He drove his fist into my left cheek and I saw stars for a minute. He took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move and spoke into my ear with an evil tone.

"You are going to regret that you did that, greaser. I'm gonna make you pay."

Disgusted by his form being so close to mine, I brought my knee up as hard as I could to hit him square in the groin. Both of his friends had recovered from the minor blows I had gotten in on them, but didn't come at me again. I backed away, clearly shaken but not giving up.

"Stay the hell away from me. I swear to God, if you come near me, I'll kill you." My voice came out rougher and edgier than I imagined I could sound, but I suppose fear and adrenaline are good for some things.

I continued backing away slowly, but when the guy I elbowed took his first step toward me, I turned and ran as fast and hard as I could toward the DX. I guess he was pissed that I had taken a shot at him and he hadn't gotten much on me. I was a good runner, and I kept in front of him for a block and a half, leaving me close enough for the guys to hear me yelling.

"SODA! STEVE! HELP ME. SODA, HELP! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, ASSHOLE. STEVE! SODAAAAA!"

I continued to run as hard as I could, but I was getting winded and my eyes were starting to blink from the shot I had taken in the face. I slowed a little bit and as my vision started to darken, I felt hands on me and I heard footsteps approaching.

Soda's P.O.V.

The day was wearing on, but as I looked at the clock, I noticed it was 2:35. Only a little more time until Sam gets here, I thought.

I walked into the back to see if Steve was gonna finish the job he was working on when the bell rang to let me know someone was ready to be fueled up.

I walked outside and started filling the tank for the elderly lady in front of me when I heard screaming.

"SODA! STEVE! HELP…" There was some muffled yelling and then again, I heard my name in distress. "SODAAAAA!"

Oh my god, I thought, that's Sam. "Steve! STEVE!"

Hoping he'd heard and would come out to help if I needed it, I ran down the road toward a two distant figures. When I saw the first fall to the ground and the sun shone off red hair, I pushed my body harder to get there. As I got closer, I saw a guy about my height, but skinnier bend down to grab her. He saw me coming and I saw a look of fear in his eyes.

I'd never been angrier than I was at that moment. I remember when I saw that Soc kicking Pony in head and I attacked him with all I had. I felt like that now, only worse, because this was a girl, _my girl_, and this wasn't a rumble. She was walking to work.

"If you lay a single hand on her, I swear to God you'll never see the light of day again," I roared as he turned to run. He only made it three steps before I tackled him from behind and turned him over to see his eyes as I hit him. I never heard Steve approach, but before I knew it, he was pulling me off the bastard who touched Sam and telling me she needed to get inside.

As I stood up, a red Corvair pulled up and Steve had to hold me back from jumping both the guys in the car. One had the makings of a black eye and the other looked just a little pale, but I figured that wasn't near enough. The guy with the shiner got out with his hands up and grabbed his beaten friend before retreating the car with haste.

I realized I hadn't looked at Sam yet and my conduct immediately changed. I ran to her side as the car pulled away and saw that she'd been hit. Her face was pale and she was out cold. I picked her up as gently as I could and started toward my house at the end of the block.

Steve started to follow but I realized there was no one at the station and sent him back to cover and asked him to come to the house right after work.

The walk to my house was the longest I've ever faced, holding the girl I loved close as possible. As I stepped in the door, I laid her on the couch to see what kind of injuries she had. Her face was starting to bruise and she had a cut across her knuckles.

_Good, _I thought,_ at least she gave it back. Where was I? How could I let her walk alone, especially after Pony got jumped just a few weeks ago? This is all my fault. _

I got the first aid kit and bandaged her cut, trying to keep back the tears threatening to fall. I grabbed ice from the freezer and came back and pulled her into my arms, holding the ice to her bruise as I rocked her. I don't know how long I sat like that, rocking Sam, willing her to wake up, but it wasn't working.

Sam wasn't waking up.

* * *

**A/N - **Ooooh, a cliffy? It's my first. :) And in all honesty, I'm not sure what the next chapter will hold.

I just wanted to address the Mary-Sue concern. I don't really think that Sam is Mary Sue-ish. She's innocent because of the way her family has sheltered her. And she's sweet by nature, but I don't think she's a Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue's are helpless and unopinionated, which Sam definitely isn't. She's just sweet, which I think most of you find endearing. If you think about it, her reactions are the kind that a typical girl would have. This chapter was to show that she's not as weak as she might seem - that she's only vulnerable around the people she cares about and trusts.

Though, I suppose it's all in the eyes of the reader. That's just what I mean for her to come off like. Ok, wish me luck. I have an appointment tomorrow to go over my photo portfolio at an art school. Yay.

Not sure when I'll update, but enjoy!


	14. Losing Hope

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Jack Johnson owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 14 – Losing Hope**

_Losing hope is easy  
__When your only friend is gone  
__And every time you look around  
__Well, it all, it all just seems to change  
__But hanging on is easy  
__When you've got a friend to call  
__When nothings making sense at all  
__You're not the only one that's afraid of change_

Steve's P.O.V.

The DX was the last place I wanted to be the afternoon that Sam got jumped. All I could think about was the fact that she'd been on her way there. All I could see in my mind was the rage in Soda's eyes and the pain that replaced it when he saw Sam. I knew he wouldn't be alone for long since the kid was coming home from school, but I couldn't help but feel like I was useless standing in this damn garage, able to do nothing but think.

Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

Pony's P.O.V.

_God, I hate school,_ I thought as I walked home. I didn't want to stop at the DX. I didn't want to face Soda with my much-less-than-perfect report card. I certainly didn't want to face Darry either, but for now the house would be empty and I'd have a few hour hours of peace before anyone ripped me to shreds.

A few blocks from my house I got to thinking about track and broke into a gentle jog. Running always clears my head, and if I was gonna dig my way out of the hole I'd gotten myself into, I'd certainly need one of those.

When I finally reached my house, I felt more clear-headed, the effect running always has on me, and I bounded up the stairs to get started on my homework. I figured if I had to deal with an angry Darry, having my homework finished would be a good thing to use as a defense. Opening the door, I stepped inside and my jaw dropped.

Soda sat on the couch with a very unconscious Sam in his arms, tearlessly sobbing and rocking back and forth.

Finding my way out of my shocked stupor, I ran to him to help how I could.

"Soda! What happened?" I asked.

Soda let out a string of words that jumbled together with his sobs and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Slow down. I don't know what you said. Tell me what happened and let me see Sam." I tried to speak in a calming voice, but I felt really helpless then, confused and only knowing that Sam was hurt and Soda was upset. I reached out to take Sam from Soda, but he wrapped his arms around her and glared at me accusingly.

"No. I'll hold her."

He started rocking again and I took a step back. Sam didn't look too bad off physically. She had a bluish-purple bruise on the right side of her face and a small cut on her hand, but she was nothing like when we'd found Johnny that time. Heck, she wasn't even as bad as I was when the Socs got me a few weeks ago. Damn, the Socs. They wouldn't jump an unsuspecting girl, would they? Who am I kidding? Sure they would. They do anything they can to make us mad, especially after Johnny killed Bob.

I swallowed a gulp at that memory and tried my best to push it away so I could be there for Soda.

"Soda, does she need to go to the hospital? We should take her. I'll get Two-bit's car."

"No, Pony. She doesn't. There's nothing they can do for her being passed out that we can't do here." Soda stopped rocking for a minute and sent this helpless, distressed look my way. "It's all my fault, Pone. I shouldn't have let her walk alone, especially after they just got you a few weeks ago. I should have known better, for both of you. It's all my fault." A tear slipped from his eye and he continued his soothing, steady rock.

I took a step toward him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Soda. Don't talk like that. Sam will be fine, and it's not your fault. It's not your fault those Socy bastards can't stay on their own turf and leave us the hell alone." I was getting angry now, thinking about Sam walking to work, minding her own business. "Someone needs to let her family know. Do you know how to get ahold of her brothers?"

Soda nodded and stood with Sam in his arms as if she weighed nothing. I held out my arms and he relented after a moment, gently placing her in them as I sat on the couch to hold her. He stood for a minute and just stared at her, as if watching her could somehow wake her up. I'd never seen him look so helpless, even after Mom and Dad died. He looked sad and empty, like a pillow that someone ripped the insides out of.

"I'll go call Owen," he said, and started for Darry's room to use the phone.

I rocked Sam gently, not maniacally like Soda had, and wished with all my might that she'd wake up now, in my arms, and know that everything would be okay. She didn't but I felt better as I did that, so for the whole time Soda was on the phone, I continued to will her awake.

As I sit there rocking, I wondered if Soda had been as upset when I was hurt as he was now about Sam.

But I couldn't know that answer.

Soda's P.O.V.

Stepping back into the living room to where Pony held Sam, I almost smiled at the sight of him. If these were any different circumstances, I'd be overjoyed to see that Pony cared so much for Sam, solely because I loved her.

But these weren't any different circumstances, and I wasn't overjoyed. I was angry, upset, and helpless.

I walked to the couch, scooped Sam into my arms, and asked Pony if it would be okay if she used his side of the bed. He nodded enthusiastically and told me he'd do his homework in the living room and try to keep everyone quiet.

I walked to my bedroom as a man condemned, no longer in tears but feeling useless. I gently set Sam on Pony's side of the bed and climbed in beside her, absently stroking her hair as I tried to curl myself around her to protect her from anything that might happen.

The afternoon passed slowly with us never moving from our spots. I heard Darry come home around 4:30 and then heard the hushed tones of Pony's explanation moments later. The following stomps down the hallway were not pleasant ones. As they neared my door, they quieted and slowed and I knew Darry was trying to put on a game face. He always does that. He never lets anyone see what he's really feeling, but tries to be strong for us all.

There was a quiet knock at the door and then he opened it slowly, like he wasn't sure what he'd find. He poked his head in and spoke in hushed tones.

"Hey Soda. Is it okay if I come in?" He was looking at me like I was a spooked horse.

I nodded and moved a bit away from Sam so I could hold a conversation without disturbing her, though if my disturbance woke her, I'd be ecstatic at this point.

He came and sat next to me on the bed. "What's going on, little buddy? What happened?"

As calmly as I could, I told him how I found her, out cold on the ground, with that bastard trying to get her. I told him I sent Steve back to work and that he'd be here soon. I told him that Owen knew and was going to come as soon he got off work too. I felt really detached from the information I was spewing, like this was someone that someone else loved, like it was something I read about in the paper.

Darry nodded as I told him and looked as angry as I felt when I talked about the guys who attacked her. When I was finished, he simply said, "It'll be okay," and went to the other side of the bed to look at Sam's injuries.

Usually, when Darry tells me something will be okay, I believe him, but this time, the phrase only left me feeling emptier than I already was. My resources were depleted; I had nothing left to offer her but myself. And I couldn't guarantee that it would be okay – I really didn't know.

Darry told me Pony would sleep on the couch tonight and that he'd send Steve and Owen in when he got there. He also promised he'd keep Two-bit out if he decided to show up. I thanked him quietly and laid back down as he stepped out of the room.

I remember Steve coming into check on us a bit later. I don't think we spoke much at all but he sat next to me for a while and brought me dinner. He asked if I wanted him to stay tonight, and I told him he didn't need to.

Around 6 o'clock, my bedroom door opened to reveal the brooding figures of Toby and Owen. Owen's constant smile was gone and Toby looked even more somber than usual. I stood when they entered and tried to speak, to somehow apologize for what happened.

"Toby, Owen. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I never should have let her walk alone, even just to work in the day. I should have known. I mean, it was just a couple weeks ago with Pony and I—" My words were jumbling together and I couldn't seem to slow them down. Toby held up a hand, stopping my ramble and spoke with slow, measured words.

"Sodapop, stop. This is not your fault. Owen or I could be held responsible just as much as you, if not more. Regardless, it doesn't matter. What happened, happened and now we have to deal with it. How is my girl?"

I almost smiled at the relief I felt flooding my body. I still felt guilty but it helped to know that I wouldn't be held responsible by two very angry brothers. I gave them a quick update on her care so far and asked if they'd like to take her to the hospital.

"No," Toby said quietly. "You're right. There's nothing they can do for her that we can't. Has she been moved much?"

"No," I replied. "I held her while I cleaned out her cut and then set her here on the bed. She's been laying quietly for a few hours now. Toby…" I knew my next words might not go over well, so I wanted him to look at me. Sure enough, he looked up just a moment later. "Toby, I'd like to keep her here. I know that you and Owen have to work tomorrow, but I can take off. I want to stay with her. Darry said it's okay for her to stay here if you okay it, too. I want to be here when she wakes up. I just feel so responsible. I can't believe I let this happen."

Toby stood motionless, silently distressed. Owen looked at me with understanding and it seemed he'd plead for me as well.

"Tobe, he's right. She needs to have someone with her when she wakes up. And being so new in our jobs, it might not be a good plan to take off work." Owen's voice was weak, as he hadn't spoken since he came in the room, but he seemed to have a clear mind. "Plus," he went on carefully, lowering the volume of his voice a notch, "she loves him, and it seems plain to me that the feeling's mutual."

Toby still stood silent, and I'd have sworn on a stack of Bibles I saw a tear escape his eye. When he finally looked up, it was gone, but a softer look had replaced his angry expression from before. "That's fine, Soda. I don't want to move her, anyway. I'd like to stay here for a while though, tonight, to see if she wakes up. Would you happen to have any coffee?"

At his response, I could feel my expression change a little. "Coffee is Darry's territory. Let me see if I can find him for you." I left the room then, leaving the two older brothers with their hurt sibling, and having experienced the very same position they were in less than a month ago, I certainly knew full well the frailty they saw and thier vulnerability to the situation.

The hours slipped on steadily and quietly, my bedroom full of people milling about late into the night. Finally around midnight, Toby and Owen decided to go home, promising they'd be back tomorrow before and after work. Darry sent Pony to bed then and told me he was going too. He promised he'd check in and wake me up before Sam's brothers came in the morning. I thanked him as graciously as I could, but felt immensely relieved when everyone finally left.

Curling my body gently around Sam's still-deadened form, I rested my arm gently over her shoulders like I did when Pony had a nightmare. And still wishing and willing with all my might, I drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N - **This chapter seems a little bit pointless, but I wanted to update for you all, and I'm not entirely sure of what my next step is. Also, I wanted to show you the developing relationship between the two families, the care they have for each other, and the guilt that Soda's feeling. So I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the delay. My life is constantly getting busier, and I'm doing the best I can.

Until next time,

Laura


	15. Need To Be Next To You

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Nash Leigh owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 15 – Need To Be Next To You**

_Right here with you is right where I belong.  
__I lose my mind if I can't see you.  
__Without you there's nothing in this life  
__that would make life worth living for.  
__I can't bare the thought of you not there;  
__I can't fight what I feel anymore._

Sam's P.O.V.

_thump…thump…thump…thump…thump...thump...thump..._

God, I thought, who is making that awful noise? I knew my eyes were still closed, but I didn't want to open them to see Owen standing over me with a pot or something, trying to get me out of bed. I swear if it's him I'll kill him when I get the energy to move.

With my eyes still closed and the thumps continuing, I focused on my body. I felt like my bones themselves were aching and it kind of hurt to breathe. Finally, I recognized the thump as a pulsing heartbeat in my head, which felt like it was 5 times its normal size. Wondering what the hell happened to me, I opened my eyes.

The room was dark, but for a smattering of moonlight coming in through the blinds. I was on my back, and for the life of me, I couldn't seem to move around. This isn't my room, I thought, rolling my eyes around as far as I could to survey the rest of the ceiling. This is Soda and Pony's room. Why am I here?

The blankets next to me were rumpled and warm, like a body had been laying there. I fluttered my eyes for a minute, trying desperately to remember what happened and why I was laying in Soda's bed in the middle of the night. I willed my now-shivering body to relax and thought back to the last thing I remembered.

I was getting ready for work; it was early. That's right; I was going to see Soda. Oh, that car. It was red. The guys – I think I hit one of them. And I remember running. But that's all. Running and yelling. What the hell happened?

I turned over in the cold bed and winced from the pain. My eyes welled up with tears, and I absently considered the possibility of broken ribs. As I tried to roll back over, I heard the door open and a gasp accompanied the light that shone through the door.

"Sam?" Soda's voice was hesitant and questioning; he sounded exhausted.

I grunted in response to let him know I was awake, but I was currently focusing my efforts on trying not to cry. My grunt came out more like a moan than I had intended and Soda rushed to the bed, jumping in next to me.

"Oh my god, you're awake. Oh, baby, you're shivering. Sam, are you okay?" Soda's face broke into the biggest grin I'd ever seen, but he also had the haunting emptiness behind his eyes I'd seen at the hospital the night Ponyboy was jumped. His hand came up to my face and brushed my hair away from my eyes and he had a gentleness I'd never expected from a man, an almost maternal quality.

Taking a minute to bask in the safety of laying beside him, I got through the pain and decided to start with practicality. "Soda, can I have some aspirin? I hurt like hell."

Soda jumped up in a flash and ran toward the bathroom. Just as he left the room though, he popped his head back in. "Is it okay if I get Darry to make sure you're okay?"

I nodded noncommittally and closed my eyes again, waiting for the boys to come back. I didn't particularly like being taken care of, as my position was usually that of the caretaker, but the aches in my body told me to let it happen and not fight it.

A minute later Soda returned with a glass of water and two aspirin. He brought a straw too, explaining that he didn't want me to sit up just yet because I might pass out. I took the pills and turned my head to sip at the water and tried not to choke on the medicine as it slid down my throat.

Darry came in then, clearly just having woken up, and stood over me. "I'm so glad you're awake, Sam. Do you think you can sit up so I can take a look at you?"

Darry was the doctor of the family, having spent most of his life play sports and watching sports medicine. I nodded and rolled to the left again, trying to start the process despite the intense pain. I got as far as putting my hands under me before I whimpered, but kept pushing anyway. I felt Darry's hands on my shoulders rolling me back over and picking me up as if I weighed nothing. He told Soda to sit with his back to the headboard and set me in between his legs so he could be my back support. It hurt like hell to be moved and shaken like I was, but I was determined not to cry and blinked back the tears I could feel coming to the surface. Soda's arms cradled my head and rubbed my hair softly and I tried to focus on that and take comfort in it.

Darry asked where I hurt and if I remember what happened. As he poked and prodded and checked out my ribs, fists, and head, I recounted what I could remember of the incident with the red car. Soda filled in some of the blanks, though he had no idea what happened before I collapsed. He told me that I'd been asleep for about 13 hours and that my brothers would be back in the morning, but hadn't wanted to move me.

Darry finished his "check-up" and told me I had bruised a rib, taken a hard hit to my jaw, busted my fist on someone's face, and would have a hell of a headache in the morning, but for now that I should try to sleep. He promised he'd wake me up before my brothers got there so I could take some medicine and hopefully be able to move when there were there. He picked me up again and I groaned my disapproval and Soda moved to the other side of the bed and re-situated my pillows before Darry laid me back down.

I thanked him quietly and he went out, probably to go back to sleep, I thought, as I noticed the clock beside me reading 3:25.

I closed my eyes as I lay on my back quietly and tried to picture what had happened. Had I fought? Was there something I could have done better? I knew my head wasn't working quite right because it was all I could do to piece together events, let alone the emotions that went with them. I did remember being angry. And now I just felt sorry that the Curtis' had worried so much, not to mention my own brothers. Were they mad? What had they said? It was all too much to think about at the moment.

"Soda?" I didn't want to think anymore. I didn't want to try and remember. I didn't want to worry or be afraid. I just needed him. I hadn't said much more than a word to him since I woke up, and I could only imagine what he'd been through in the last twelve hours.

"Yeah." Soda's voice was quiet and gentle, like he was talking to a spooked horse or soothing a crying baby.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Tears welled in my eyes again as I realized just how sorry I was. I certainly didn't mean to get jumped, but I was overcome with the sorrow I felt for causing him pain and worry and not being able to soothe either. "I'm so sorry." A single tear dripped out of my eye before I could blink it back.

"Sam, look at me." Soda's voice still had a maternal tone to it, but it was more demanding now, making me feel like a child being chastised. I turned my head obediently and looked him right in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm so sorry I didn't come to pick you up. I should never have let you walk alone, especially not after what happened to Pony a few weeks ago. Your brothers and Darry and Pony keep telling me it's not my fault, but I can't help but think that I could have been there to help you. I'm so sorry. But you – you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You did your best, Sam. I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry."

The words were tumbling out of Soda's mouth and his eyes were glistening in the moonlight. It took all my effort, but I lifted my arm to his face and held it there, gently brushing my thumb along his cheek. "It's okay, Soda. It's okay. It's not your fault."

I shushed him and wished that I could be closer, that I could hold him tight to me like I had that night in the hospital. But for now, I knew I couldn't so I just left my hand on his face, hoping that he knew how much he meant to me.

A long moment later, I took my hand from his face and laid it across my stomach, saying, "Soda, come close to me. It hurts to move, but I want you near me."

He did as I asked and curled into my left side, careful not to touch me anywhere at all. I hated the idea that I was fragile and though it hurt very much, I moved his arm to replace mine on my stomach and laid my own hand over his. It was a mild and peaceful position we laid in, and for some time we lay silently, knowing that it was enough to just be with each other.

I felt the aspirin start to kick in and turned to my left to face him, gently placing my lips over his. The bruise was on my chin, so it didn't hurt so much to kiss, but moving my face against the pillow felt like my bones were being smashed. I made the decision, right then, in my pain, that I didn't care and that kissing Soda was worth any amount of pain a pillow could do to a damaged jaw, so I laid my hand on his face and brought him closer to me. He was acting timid, almost afraid, and he pulled back when I tried to bring him closer.

"Sam, this isn't right. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

Bring his face back to mine, my lips crashed to his and I spoke into his mouth. "How about you let me worry about that, huh?"

And so he kissed me, not with reckless abandon like that which I felt, but with tenderness and obvious care. The passion was there, I could feel it, but it was muted and filtered with mildness and love.

Our bodies seemed to be glued together but there was no frantic movement like the night by the water, but rather slow, fluid, sensual kisses, peppered with moans of pleasure from Soda and groans of pain from me, which I masked as best I could with my own pleasure.

Pulling away just slightly, I glanced at the clock behind his head, which read 4:15 in bright red numbers. I grunted my disapproval and nodded my head in that direction to show Soda who also grunted and rolled to his back.

"We should sleep, So. Plus, I'm starting to get sore." The minute the words escaped my mouth, I regretted them. Soda's generally-pleased expression changed back to that one of sorrow, and he looked at me worriedly.

"Well," I continued sheepishly, "a little sore but a lot satisfied." I let a slow, feline grin tease at the corners of my mouth before I finally let it go and smirked happily at him.

Soda beamed back at me, his happy-go-lucky countenance back again. "How do you want to sleep – on your back, your side, your stomach?"

I chuckled quietly, noting Soda's quick switch back into "fix-it" mode. "I think I'll sleep on my back so I don't hit my face on anything," I said, rolling slowly to the position. "Stay with me, please?"

"You couldn't pay me to be somewhere else, Sam." He moved slowly into position on his side, curled around me – his right arm above my head playing with my hair, his left across my stomach, tracing lazy circles on my side. The feeling of his hands on me was heavenly, the circles on my side making my flesh burn with desire.

I looked at him and put on a mock-serious face. "If you keep drawing those circles, there won't be any sleep tonight for either of us, and I don't think I'm quite up for that just yet, buster."

Soda laughed, his fingers still tracing the shape on my side. "Hmm…now that is a cryin' shame. Saddest thing I've heard all day, I bet. But, I'll keep the tip in mind. Maybe for tomorrow?" he joked.

It was my turn to laugh, and I did, whole-heartedly. "Yeah, maybe," I teased.

With one last kiss, I moved into a relaxed position, Soda following me lead. And in the morning, Darry found us like that, both sleeping like babies – feeling cozy, safe, and wanted.


	16. Waiting Room

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Fugazi owns the song. I own Sam.**

**Ch. 16 – Waiting Room**

_I don't sit idly by  
__I'm planning a big surprise  
__I'm gonna fight for what I want to be  
__I won't make the same mistakes  
__because Ii know how much time that wastes  
__Function is the key_

Soda's P.O.V.

The sun was shining bright in my eyes when I woke up, feeling less than rested to say the least. I rolled over to check on Sam, but found the bed empty. Trying my hardest not to freak out, I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen looking for Darry or Pony or anyone who could tell me what happened. I found no one, but instead a note from Darry.

_Soda-_

_We tried to wake you up when Toby and Owen got here this morning, but you were out like a light. Sam decided to go home so she could shower and get changed, but asked if you would come over when you wake up. I told her I'd let you know. Owen and I will stop by on our lunch breaks to see if you guys need anything. See you then,_

_Darrel Curtis_

Glancing at the clock to find that it was only 9, I made my way to the shower, looking forward to a time of relaxing. Usually there's someone banging on the door telling me I'm late or that I'm going to use all the hot water, but an empty house meant a long, quiet shower with no interruptions. I turned on the water to let it heat up as I brushed my teeth and washed the grease out of my hair. _Oh, great_, I thought, _I'm going to have to change my pillowcase now since I forgot to wash my hair before bed last night._

I stepped into the warm spray and immediately felt more rested than when I woke up. I let it wash over my body and tried to get the images that haunted me out of my head – Sam yelling for me, her bruised body, her grimaces in the night. I tried to focus on the things that I loved instead, but the visions came to my mind every time I closed my eyes. I remedied the situation by keeping them open and hurrying through my warm shower instead.

Getting dressed quickly and grabbing a couple pieces of bread, I started off for Sam's house. Darry had the truck, so I was stuck walking, but I didn't mind so much. I liked to walk – I liked to do anything that kept me busy. I was much too active to sit around for too long, and even though there was an emergency yesterday and I was exhausted today, all those hours of sitting were beginning to wear on me.

About 3 blocks from home, I realized that I was walking the very streets that Sam did yesterday and I started to get angry. _God_, I thought, _she's a girl – an innocent, sweet girl who's done nothing but live quietly on her side of town. HER SIDE OF TOWN! T_he more I thought, the angrier I became and eventually I was slamming my feet onto the concrete as if it were the heads of those who had hurt her.

I was overcome with fury and frustration and turned quickly, throwing my fist out and whatever happened to be in the way. I turned out to be a tree – an old, big one that didn't budge when I hit it. Instead, my knuckles cracked and sent a searing pain through my body that I hadn't expected and I incidentally let out a tiny yelp. I jerked my hand back as though it had been burnt and watched as the blood started seeping to form a bruise.

My pace quickened then, realizing that I'd have to address it sooner or later, but my anger hadn't diminished. _I've gotta get my head on straight to see Sam_, I thought, realizing that being angry wasn't going to help her at all. Speeding up again, almost to a jog, I decided that I'd talk to Steve later and see if he could help. I had to get those bastards back for this. This was unforgivable.

Sam's P.O.V.

_I know I feel better than I did last night, but being fully awake isn't helping this situation any_, I thought as I groaned in pain from moving. I was in a lot of pain, but nothing like the night before. I had taken a shower this morning with as little help from Toby as was possible. I wanted to do it here though – as embarrassing as it was to have my brother in the bathroom with me, it would've been ten times worse at the Curtis's with the guys around and Soda helping. It would've been a very different embarrassing with Soda, and after last night and his crazy circles, who knows what would have happened.

_Hmm, last night_, I thought. I wonder about all that. I'd never felt closer with someone than I did with Soda, and I felt like it was all coming to a head. I knew he was used to greaser girls and their easy ways and plus, he was a guy. Guys wanted sex. Or at least, that's what I'd always been told, anyway. _He makes me feel special_, I thought, _like I'm the only girl around. Maybe when I'm better, things will have to take another step. That could be fun…_

Alone in my living room, I started grinning. The couch was less than perfect for a pained body, but it was good for sharing, and I figured that Soda would be here soon. I felt giddy, like a schoolgirl with a crush, and it made me laugh, which consequently hurt my ribs. It was a truly vicious cycle.

Around 9:45, Soda knocked on my door, and I could only holler for him to come in, which he did. He walked up to me like I was the best present on Christmas morning and he kissed me gently and pulled back with a smile. After just putting up with that vicious cycle at the thought of him, I wasn't about to let him go with just one gentle kiss, so I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him back to me, tilting my head to plunder his mouth with my tongue. He balanced over me with his hands on the back of the couch and after a moment or two of my ravaging, pulled back again, this time laughing.

"What is so funny, Sodapop Patrick Curtis?" I demanded.

"You," he said simply, and turned to walk away, but stopped at my next words.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're on fire or something. It's not like I'm going anywhere. Plus, I don't want to hurt you, but you don't seem to care much at all about that. What's gotten into you, Sammy? Not that I mind…" his voice trailed off at those implications.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Nothing's gotten into me. I just like you and I want you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, I guess not," he replied quietly. "I'm just the luckiest man alive."

"Come here." My voice was quiet and reserved, and I tried my damndest not to show how much I wanted him, because he clearly wasn't going to allow me to do anything while I was still hurt and stuck on this couch.

He obeyed and came close to me, sitting on the middle couch cushion, which he was sharing with my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close enough to kiss, but refrained.

"When I'm better and you'll touch me again," I chortled at his shocked expression, "I'm going to make you a very," I kissed him, "Very," another kiss, "happy man."

I tugged him toward me by his hair and again kissed him, hard and fast, passionate as I could manage in my pain.

And again, he pulled back, still unwilling to compromise on this issue of my pain and his pleasure. "I'm gonna get some food," He started, settling himself. "Do you want something?"

I shook my head and told him that Toby had made me breakfast before he left and he winked as he left the room for the kitchen.

_Wow,_ I thought, _around him, I'm a totally different Sam. I think I like it._

Soda's P.O.V.

In the kitchen, I took a minute to recover from Sam's attack. _God that woman is wonderful, _I thought to myself as I went about finding some food. Turns out they had my favorite cereal, so I poured myself a bowl and went back to the living room.

"Is it okay to eat in here?" I asked Sam.

She nodded amiably while watching Mickey Mouse on TV. I guess she's been spending a little too much time at my house if she's already fallen in love with Mickey.

While she watched intently, I started wondering about my intentions again. I wasn't a generally mean person. I didn't jump people for fun or lift too much from stores or get into too much trouble. I got hauled in one time with Two-bit for doing handstands on the street downtown – boy, did my dad like that one. I felt a smile pass over my lips at the thought of my dad. He was such a good man. What would he do about this?

I didn't know what he'd do. All I really knew was that I loved Sam and some dumb Socs decided it'd be a great idea to jump her, maybe even because of me? My heart dropped clear into my stomach. Did Sam get jumped because she was my girlfriend? The Socs had it out for us since Pony and Johnny got mixed up in that stuff with Bob's death and all – none of our gang walked alone anymore at night.

_Oh my god, _I thought as I stared at the beautiful, broken girl beside me, _if she was hurt because of me, I'd never forgive myself._

"Sam," I started carefully, "Do you remember anything about the guys who attacked you?"

"Not much," she replied, still looking at the TV. Eventually, when a commercial came on, she looked me in the eye. "I remember them coming after me. I remember hitting one of them. I remember one of them grabbing me around the waist – which probably why I have these damn cracked ribs. By the way, Toby's making me go to the doctor tonight. He said he's sure I'm alright but that he wants to make certain. Anyway, then I remember running and yelling and that's it. I couldn't even tell you what they look like, except that they're all taller than me and they all have dark hair."

She looked sad as she remembered that last bit, and I put my hand on her leg and rubbed my thumb absently over her calf. Her legs were so smooth, and she had such a feminine quality about here – not rough like Sandy had been or coy like all the girls who flirted with me were. She was simple and beautiful, perfect, even.

"I love you, Sam."

"Love you too," she said absently, her eyes averting to the TV as Mickey came on again.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked.

She nodded again, probably not even having heard me, and I went to the kitchen to make my call. I dialed the numbers with the mixed emotions of heated rage and overwhelming admiration.

"Hey, is Steve there? It's Sodapop." I spoke into the phone and waited while Gary got him for me. "Steve? Hey, yeah, I'm at Sam's for the day. I'll probably need tomorrow off too, but I'll be back after that." As Steve rambled on about work, I let the love in me linger for a moment longer before I pushed it out and let the anger take hold and felt a vindictive feeling I'd never felt before. No one would hurt Sam and get away with it. Not the girl I loved. "Okay. Hey, I need your help. I've got a plan."

Steve, as expected, agreed immediately, having no idea of what I was even talking about, but he was my best friend and he'd walk through fire for me. I went on to explain my plan and he listened quietly. After I finished, he growled maniacally and said one phrase I wanted to hear, the words to set things in motion: **"Let's do it."**

**

* * *

**

**A/N – **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. I've been really busy but I wanted to update for you all! Reviews have been dwindling a little lately – are you still reading? I hope so.

In this chapter, I tried to show a different side of Soda that I feel is often overlooked – the raw, manly, angry side that mixes with his emotional, sentimental side. I hope it worked.

It might be a bit before I can update again, a week or two at the most, but I wanted to get a chapter in for you before I go away. So enjoy! Be sure to review. I miss hearing what you all think!

Have a wonderful day!

**P.S. - That doctor comment is just for you, _marsonfire._ I was thinking from a very financial point of view, but you're right. They probably would have made her go. lol. :)**


	17. Open Arms

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Journey owns the song. I own Sam (and the plot line, of course).**

**Ch. 17 – Open Arms**

_So now I come to you  
__With open arms  
__Nothing to hide  
__Believe what I say  
__So here I am  
__With open arms  
__Hoping you'll see  
__What your love means to me  
Open arms_

Sam's POV

The next week or so dragged on for me, since I was still stuck at home for the most part, doctor's orders. Soda stayed with me for a few days but had to go back to work then. Darry, Owen, Steve, and Soda checked in on me on their lunch breaks and Two-bit often came and watched Mickey with me during the day, but I was very lonely. After school, Pony came and hung out with me like I had with him which was great because I felt like we were getting much closer, and hell, I liked the kid. But still, I couldn't wait to get back to work and get out of the house.

But with all the quiet, I had a lot of time to think. In the wee hours of the morning that first night after I woke up, I had done some speculation. I thought I might be scared after the ordeal, afraid to be alone or skittish about people, but I found myself to be none of those things. I was a bit angry, frustrated that I couldn't help myself better and pissed that those damn Socs thought it was okay to pick on me anyway. And for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Socs are jerks - don't get me wrong – but they don't' usually go around jumping girls on our side of the town. Maybe if a girl had wandered into their territory all alone – well, she'd practically be asking for it. But it's unusual to have some random greaser girl jumped over here. I guess it's useless to wonder about, really, but I had a LOT of time on my hands and nothing to do with it.

After a week, I was allowed to go back to work according to the doctor, but the guys were hesitant to let me go. Toby said it was "too dangerous" to which I mouthed off, telling him that Soda wasn't going to let me out of his sight if I wasn't in his house or mine and that I'd be fine. Owen seemed a little more willing to relent, so after my argument with Toby, I went to him.

"Owen?"

"What?"

"Can't you convince Toby that it's okay to let me go to work? Please." I was not above begging if it got me out this house, not anymore. "I am going stir crazy, O. Just talk to him. You know I'll be safe."

Owen looked a little bit pained for a minute, like he understood but still couldn't fathom being the one who convinced Toby to let me go if something happened.

After a minute, his expression softened. "I'll see what I can do." With that, he turned around and walked away from me like he was scared to hear me talk anymore.

I did a little dance of happiness then, excited at even the prospect of normalcy.

The next day, Toby called me to breakfast and I made my way downstairs, a very much smaller feat than it was a week ago. I was walking mostly normal; I could sit and stand and even jump if I wanted to. Soda was kissing me again (thank the heavens!), though it was hesitantly. I had hardly any pain, though it did occasionally surface around my ribs if I overdid it, so I mostly took it easy.

When I sat down with some cereal, I already had a plan. I was determined to get out of this house, no matter how I did it, no matter what it took.

"Sam," Toby started slowly, watching me for any reaction at all. "I know you think you're ready to go out again right now, but I think you need a few more days. What happened to you was absolutely unfair and I want you to be completely ready if something happens again. Owen and I are going to show you some things we think you need to know in the way of fighting, and I NEVER," he paused and gave me a look that said he was not kidding at all, "EVER want you to be alone. Never."

I paused, hesitant to say anything and mess up the "few days more" promise he'd made, but decided in a stir-crazy insanity to push my luck.

"Toby, I know you think I need more time, and maybe I do. Maybe I need to strengthen up a little bit before I go out to face the big bad wolf again. But I have got to get out of this house. I am going insane." I paused, ready to make my plan happen, praying that it would. "Maybe I need to go somewhere else, just to get out of here." I paused again and to let the idea soak in. "I was thinking that maybe it would be nice to see Jake."

Silence. My suggestion was met with complete silence.

Toby spoke eventually, what felt like an hour later. "You will take someone with you. Period. I don't particularly like the idea of it being Soda, but I'm pretty sure you'll insist that it is, so I'll try and get used to the idea. I like him anyway and he's about as mad as I am, if not more. I'll call Jake tonight."

With that, he stood, turned away from table, and continued getting ready for work, leaving Owen and I stunned. I don't think either of us expected it to be that easy.

I let a small smile slip from my lips when I stood up from the table, but waited until both of my brothers were gone to really celebrate. I jumped for joy and pumped my fist in the air, then promptly sat down, winded and in a bit of pain. But still, ecstatic.

Soda came over that night after work and it took everything in me to not tell him my good news. Toby still had to talk to Jake and work things out, but I was pretty sure Jake wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him. I was always really close with Jake, and the decision to move us was hardest on me because I missed him something fierce. I really was excited to see him, and if it worked out like I wanted and Soda could go – well, that might be the best thing ever in my book.

Soda got to my house around 5:30, about a half hour before Owen was to get home and long before Toby ever made it back into town. I was in the kitchen swaying to Elvis' crooning, much like the night Soda met my brothers. I was washing and peeling potatoes at the sink when I felt hands on my hips and smiled at the familiarity of it all. I hadn't heard the door open, and was surprised at the fact that I hadn't freaked out. In my time at home, I decided I wasn't going to be jumpy and nervous – we all take our licks, and we all move on. I was not about to let some bastards who think they're all tough change me. No, siree.

Leaning back into him with my wet, potato-y hands still in the sink, I continued to sway, swept up in the faint smell of grease, cologne, and soap that made was Soda. After drying my hands on a dish towel, I turned into him and pressed as close to him as possible. We spun slowly and swayed gently in the middle of my kitchen, not for the first and hopefully not the last, as Elvis sang to us a song about his true love. As the last chord rung out, Soda bent his face to mine and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on me that bordered on chaste. I brought a finger to my tingling lips and basked in the afterglow of the moment we just shared. To my surprise, Soda stepped forward a minute later and picked up the potato and the knife, starting to peel the potato I had been working on and making my heart swell with love and gratitude. I truly was the luckiest girl that ever lived.

After dinner, cleaning up, and a few joking minutes with my brothers, they both went upstairs and left Soda and I to our devices, namely the couch. I had wanted to talk to him for a while, but decided that it would wait until tomorrow when I could let him in on my Oklahoma City secret trip. He sat down on the right side, where he always sat and I, essentially speaking, jumped him. I didn't actually jump on him, but I did go as fast as I comfortably could and attached myself to his lips as if I was getting my breath from his. My hands were in his hair and I was holding onto him like he was the last stable surface on the face of the earth. I wanted him like you wouldn't believe and made no effort to hide the fact. Still sensing that he was holding back, I backed away and off of him, retreating to the other side of the couch with my feet planted in his lap. I was pouting and I knew it, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he'd been acting so funny. He knew I was feeling better, after all.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked tentatively, almost afraid of his answer.

"No, not at all," he answered quickly, catching his breath, but otherwise acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, if that's the case, Soda, and you know that I'm feeling better, why won't you kiss me like you used to? What is going on?" I really was confused and asking a genuine question, but it came out whineier than I'd have liked it to.

"Sam…" Soda whined, himself, "I did kiss you. I very definitely just kissed you."

"But you're not passionate like you used to be. You're treating me like I'm going to break. I decided that I'm not going to let this little incident change me, Soda, and I can't take it if you let it change you and change us. I want you to kiss me like you mean it, like you're not afraid that I'm going to break or cry or something." I was demanding now, and while I didn't mean to be, I felt like it needed to be done. "I know I'm being pushy, but I can't do this alone. I need you to be sure like I am. Please, Soda." My eyes were pleading with his, and I could feel his unwitting resolve dissipating. "Kiss me."

Soda paused for only a second and then bounded over to me, catching me with his lips and doing exactly what I asked. His hands roamed through my hair and held my neck still. His lips ravaged mine; his tongue battled with mine in an act of pent up passion I knew he had been hiding. I, in turn, mirrored his actions and for what seemed an eternity, we were caught up in our separate passions until he finally pulled away.

He looked at me with pleading eyes and asked the question I didn't particularly want to hear, but knew he had to say: "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled, but decided that after receiving what I'd asked for, my body needed a break. After a few minutes of cuddling, I walked him to the door and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Soda."

"I love you too, Sam."

He set off down the street and my heart danced up the stairs, dragging the rest of me along with it.

I wasn't called to breakfast the next morning, which alarmed me as I shot out of bed and assumed the worst regarding my visit to Jake. I padded down the stairs, still in my nightgown, and looked at the table, hoping for some sign of my brothers or their decision.

I found a note on the table in Toby's handwriting – short, sweet, and to the point, just like him.

_Sam-_

_I talked to Jake last night and he said it would be fine if you come visit him. He said he'd like to meet Sodapop too. Call him and set it up for this weekend._

_Love you,_

_Toby_

I shrieked and checked the clock to make sure Soda would be at work by now before dialing the number hastily.

"DX station, Steve speaking."

"STEVE! Hi Steve, it's Sam. Is Soda in?"

"Yeah, are you okay? You're talking really fast." Steve seemed genuinely worried which I reflected on as he went to get Soda after I assured him I was fine.

"Hello?"

"Hi, babe. I have a question for you."

"Hey, Sam. What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied. Geez, enough with the okay questions. "You're off on Sunday, right?"

"Yup. Wanna do something?" I could hear him smiling, and it made me smile even more.

"Well, yeah. Do you think you could take off Monday too?" I asked, praying the answer would be yes. "I'd like to go somewhere and I want you to come with…"

(Note: important information in the Author's note below. Do not skip!)

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I'm sort of a jerk, I know. But I started school, and I"m working a full time job. And my mom broke her wrist so I'm doing her job at my dad's business too. Ah. It's been crazy. But I'm SORRY!!!!3**

**But, here it is. I feel like I should give you a warning that the rating will probably change to "M" next chapter. Oklahoma City is going to be an interesting trip...**

**I only got a few comments on my last chapter, which did not aid in the whole writing process, so leave lots to keep me encouraged!!!**

I'm not going to make a promise this time for when I'll have the next chapter, but don't worry - I haven't forgotten about you.

Keep reading!


	18. I know, I know, I know

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Tegan and Sara own the song. I own Sam (and the plot line, of course).**

**Chapter 18 – I know, I know, I know**

_You're one room right over  
Stressing and loving me  
I know, I know, I know  
Be still my love  
The same as I love you  
You'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless  
It's me and you_

Soda's POV

As we rumbled down the road in Owen's old Chevrolet, Sam slept beside me. As for myself, I was jittering nervously at the thought of meeting her oldest brother. Would he like me? Would I screw something up? How would this all pan out when it came down to it?

I started tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of my thumping heart and Sam woke up. It was about 9:30 on a Sunday morning, and Interstate 44 wasn't too busy, so I leaned over and kissed her cheek before I switched lanes.

"Mornin'," I said.

She groaned slightly at the invasion of her peace but eventually smiled a slow, sleepy grin and returned the greeting. "Mornin'." Her voice was gravelly, low and tired, but still had a gentle quality to it. I'd never understand how girls could do it – be so rough and so soft at the same time.

I knew she still wasn't sleeping well with her injuries so I tried to get her to go back to sleep but she insisted that she was fine and that the 45 minutes was enough. Realizing that we were only about a half hour from the apartment, I let the conversation drop and moved on to other subjects.

"So Sam, what do I have to know about Jake? What do I avoid and how do I go about staying out of trouble?"

She paused for a minute, her eyebrows coming together in thought. "Well," she started, "Jake is kind of like a mix of Toby and Owen. He's very responsible and very successful, but isn't too serious. The only thing you should never bring up around Jake is my dad. They haven't gotten along for years and the general rule is to just avoid the topic. I think you'll like him, though. I know he'll like you."

Hearing her say that made me relax a good bit and I sunk back into my seat like I hadn't been able to before. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm kind of nervous."

Sam laughed, a true, open laugh that revealed the joy of her heart. "Soda! If you can live with someone as serious as Darry, flawlessly charm a guy like Toby, laugh with Owen, and love Pony like you can, Jake will be no problem. He's just easier. We've always been really close and I know he's excited to meet you."

I remained silent for a minute, thinking about all the relationships she'd just mentioned. Her analysis was right - I did have very different people in my life – but to hear the girl I loved acknowledge all of them made it even more incredible. I felt like I'd burst if I thought about it too long.

Choosing rather to change the subject than to burst, I spoke. "So what is Jake's apartment like?"

"Oh, it's a nicer one – nothing special, really, but nice enough to make do. There are no cockroaches or anything." She laughed again and I couldn't help but take notice. "He's on the third floor of a 4 story building outside the center of town. There are a few restaurants and a drive-in not too far, but it's pretty basic. He's off today but has to work tomorrow." She stopped, turned her chin slightly downward, and blushed. But she continued, turning to look at me, finally. "So we'll be alone…"

My eyes when a little rounder than I'd like to admit, because those last words held a whole lot more promise and temptation in them than I'd ever have expected from Sam. I was speechless but had to respond. "Oh. I see." I flashed her a grin and turned back to the road as we approached a toll booth.

I paid the toll and we continued to drive in relative silence as she directed me to a brick, 4-story building in what looked to be a middle class part of town. I parked on a side street and, much to her dismay, opened the door for her, helping her out of the car before I grabbed the bags in one hand, took her arm in the other, and headed toward the building. There wasn't an elevator, so I dropped the bags at the door and we started up the stairs. Sam was definitely healing well, but cracked ribs weren't something to play around with, I knew from experience. Eventually, at the platform between the second and third floor, I knelt down and had her jump on my back for the next flight. I know it had to hurt her, but she was already hurting enough to do it without complaint, so I figured it was best.

When we reached the top of the flight, she opened a door and we walked partway down a long hall to a door marked "305". She knocked and a moment later, a tall, copper-headed man came to the door.

"SAM!"

He started to throw his arms toward her in big-brother, bear hug fashion, but she stepped back quickly, catching his hands and grasping them tightly. "Sorry, Jake, I'm still a little sore for bear hugs but it's really great to see you."

He looked apologetic then and took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead instead. I felt a bit awkward, like I shouldn't have been in on the moment until he turned his attention to me. His grayish-green eyes were intimidating, even moreso than Toby's, and I felt, again, out of place. That is, until he smiled, extended a big hand, and took mine.

"You must be Sodapop. Hi, I'm Jake. It's nice to have you here." His voice was refined, not so rough as most of those I knew but not buttery, like he was trying to sell me something. He seemed genuine and I liked that.

"Well, hi. Just call me Soda. It sure is nice of you to let us stay here," I replied.

"Oh, that ain't no thing," he said, revealing a bit more of a southern twang than I had expected from him. "I'd do anything for my Sammy there and Toby was ready to kill her with her whining, so I've heard." Sam blushed and smiled, and I smiled as well. "But that's neither here no there. Where's your stuff?"

"Oh, it's downstairs. I'll just run down and get it. Give you a minute to catch up. I'll be right back."

I made a quick exit then and went down to get the bags.

Sam's POV

As Soda went to get the bags, I came up next to Jake and slipped my arm through his. Of all my brothers, Jake was always closest to me when we were kids. Toby was always too serious and Owen was too busy doing everything under the sun, so Jake and I shared some time together. I felt his arm slip around my shoulder in a half-hug and I smiled.

"It's nice to be here, Jake. I've missed you," I said quietly.

"Oh, girl. Don't start the waterworks. I've missed you too, but you're here now and we've got some catching up to do. You'll stay here til tomorrow and next time I'll head down to Tulsa to see you all. It's good – we're good."

Jake always seemed so sure of things that it made me believe him. Whether he'd actually be down anytime soon was totally unknown, but it didn't matter for a minute.

He continued in a more practical direction. "You can stay in my other bedroom. There's lots of stuff in it – I use it for my office – but there's a bed and a night stand. There's probably a closet too, but I'm not making any guarantees at all about what you'll find in there. The couch out here is pretty comfy to sleep on so I'm thinking I'll put your boy there."

"That's fine," I replied. "It's only one night anyway."

Soda walked in then and asked where to put the bags. I pointed him to Toby's extra bedroom and he went in to drop them off. A minute later, he returned. "Glory, Jake, how many people live in that bedroom? It's a wreck!"

The minute the words left his mouth, it was obvious he regretted saying them. Jake kept his mouth closed for a minute, mostly for effect, I think, before he burst into a hearty laugh. Soda breathed again when Jake laughed, clearly relieved that he hadn't offended anyone by being himself.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Don't I know it? I'm a mess, but it works. You're staying on the couch anyway; you won't have to look at it."

From then on, the air was relaxed and relieved, and we really enjoyed each other. We spent the day in the city, from lunch at the "best burger shop in town", according to Jake, to seeing the sites, including the Cowboy Hall of Fame, which Soda loved. By 5 o'clock, though, I was beat and all I wanted to do was to go back and sit on the couch in Soda's arms. Soda knew that I was tired and asked Jake if we could head back to the apartment. He complied willingly, but stopped on the way to pick up fixings for spaghetti. Spaghetti has always been my favorite, since I was just a kid, and it was a nice gesture for Jake to remember and think of me.

So the evening passed in glorious peace, Soda and I on the couch after dinner and Jake in his chair. We talked and passed time and Soda fit in perfectly, like a new saddle, special made. The boys talked about horses and cars and the differences in the cities they lived in. I mostly listened and answered questions about my job, my brothers, what happened to me. It was nice. It was comfortable. It was the way that family should be. And when 10:30 rolled around, my usually-insomniac brother "retired", as he put it, sending me a wink and a wave on his way out of the room. I cuddled a little closer to Soda then, but we remained silent. After a few minutes, I turned my head up and placed gentle little kisses down and around the nape of his neck, intertwining my fingers with his. It was a gentle moment, a moment that people like to remember when life has moved on and way has lead on to way. I turned in his arms and straddled his thighs on the couch, kissing him then for all I was worth. We stayed that way, his hands roaming my back and his tongue exploring mine for quite some time, until finally I stood, offered my hand to him, and lead him to my makeshift bedroom.

* * *

**OK, A/N time - **

**I know this is a bit of a cliffy, but I wanted to separate anything that might be "offensive" from what is pretty harmless, and I'm not sure when I'm going to get around to it. Sorry about the SERIOUSLY infrequent updates. I write when I have time, and that's almost never. SO ANYWAY, the next chapter should be a nice little "romance" for you, ahem, and then there will probably be some changes. You might actually hate me. :( **

**Oh well, they're my characters and they're taking over my brain.**


End file.
